


A Story From the Past

by SheRipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Awkwardness, Badass, Bonding, Confessions, Duelling, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, First War with Voldemort, Funny, Humor, Loss of Parent(s), Marauders, Marauders' Era, Misunderstandings, Romance, Slow Build, Soulmates, War, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheRipper/pseuds/SheRipper
Summary: A potion gone wrong! a spell that went astray and a very angry Redhead!This story tells us of the humorous tale of Lily Evans in her last year at Hogwarts- School of witchcraft and wizardry! the poor girl goes through some big bumps, and even Dumbledore is befuddled, and what does any of it have to do with the Marauders?rated K only 'cause I curse like a sailor!LE/JP





	1. A Prank Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah right, guys - this is JK Rowling's

**God dammit that Potter**! I swear, god sent him to me to test my patience!

 He and his stupid womanizer of a friend, Black, crossed the line **! If I so much as see a** **small, inexcusably messy, stray of hair from James Potter's head,** I will demolish it! Along with the egoistic body attached to it! I haven't been so angry at him in a long time. Those ridicules idiots sneaked into the Slytherin boys dormitory's and stupefied, **stupefied!!!** , all the first years!

 Eleven year olds! All frozen in bed, until the afternoon, when Professor Slughorn got worried and went to check on them. If I can help it I **will** make sure that his Head Boy pin (how did he even get it in the first place?- probably stole it!) gets taken away from him!! And, I  can't believe I heard from Clarissa that the both of them are in our common room, **bragging**!

 Finally! I can see the Fat Lady's portrait, you wait Potter! Your parents won't recognize you when I'm done with you! "Shuntulip!" I yelled the password.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh god,  **oh god** ,  **oh god** , this is bad!" James Potter was pacing in the Gryffindor common room.

"Relax Prongs." Sirius Black said, "It's not the first time we've pranked since you became Head Boy! I'm sure Lily Flower won't be too mad".

He was sitting in a comfortable armchair in front of the fire, completely calm, watching his friend frat about.

"This is your entire Frigging fault! I shouldn't have listened to you and stupefied those first years! Ho man, Lily's gonna kill me! And besides, how are you so calm!?"

 "Easy," he said, stretching his legs in front of the fire. "She always goes for you."

"What!?" James demanded.

"Yeah, she'll probably see you and start Hexing and cursing you, and forget all about little old me."  He said with a smirk.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice James" said Remus, sitting with a book in an armchair next to Sirius, "She always goes for you when we do something." 

James looked at his "best" friends, bewildered.

"But, but." He seemed lost for words. Sirius laugh.

And even Remus chuckled, "well, to be fair, that only started when you became Head Boy" his friend offered. 

James exclaimed "What does she think I am? A sudden saint-need-be since I have a friggin' pin!" He said, exasperating.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and smirked "All I know is that I'm Lily safe, thanx mate."

"Welcome" James said sarcastically, glaring at his best friend.

"Hey guys! A girl from their year said. "That was you're doing in the Slytherin common room right?" she looked at Sirius and winked. Sirius got up and bowed to the group of girls and winked back, predictably enough, they all giggled.

As the girl that asked left the common room James suddenly jumped to his feet "You idiot Padfoot! What do you think you're doing! That's Clarissa, Lily's friend!" He yelled. 

"Oh" Sirius said with realization. 

"Yes 'Oh'!" He said, "Now what! I bet it's a matter of seconds before Lily hears that we're bragging in the common room to anyone that would listen about that stupid prank!" 

"Why did you do it then James, if you didn't want to face Lily?" asked Remus, always the observant. 

"I don't know" He said, running his hand through his messy hair. "It was supposed to be harmless! Well, at least to the first years. We **were** aiming for the seventh years but we got the bedrooms wrong, and it was too late to go into the seventh years rooms, so we decided to just go ahead with the prank anyways!"

Remus was shaking his head. "Really? You decided it's better to stupefy first years?" He looked his friend in the eyes, and James saw a bit of disappointment in his friend at him.

That hit a chord with James- Moony usually didn't approve of pranks, but he was rarely disappointed. He felt ashamed. 

Then Sirius said, noticing the tension and seeing his best friend feeling bad "Don't worry mate! We'll help you. You should hide from Evans for a few days, until she calms down a bit." He shrugged and added, "Should be easy if you carry around the map."

James thought about his friend's suggestion, but before he could decide the Fat Lady's portrait opened and all three pairs of eyes looked at it, slightly scared. And Sirius said- "How fast do you think news travel in Hogwarts?"

Nobody wanted to face an angry red-head.

James winced, thinking of what's going to happen to him.

**-End Ch. 1 -**


	2. The Bubbling And the Popping

 

_-'all three pairs of eyes looked at it, slightly scared. And Sirius said- "How fast do you think news travel in Hogwarts?"_

_Nobody wanted to face an angry red-head._

_James winced, thinking of what's going to happen to him.'-_

 

* * *

 

 As the portrait hole opened, all three boys saw the person that climbed in, and they all scowled as the fourth edition to their group- Peter Pettigrew-came stumbling to the common room, holding a cauldron.

 All three let out the breath they did not know they were holding.

 “Dammit Wormtail! You gave me a heart attack!” James yelled.

 “Err… by coming into the common room?” Peter asked his friend- giving him a strange look.

 “Ignore him Pete; he was scared it was Lily.” Remus said. Slightly calming his own heart.

Sirius too, looked relieved; he knew he was better at dueling then Miss Head Girl, and that he and James could kick her ass in two seconds. But his appellation with the Redhead taught him to never be on the wrong side of her wand when angered.

 He, being Sirius Black, had tested this theory by angering her immensely- against the advice of his dearest friends (even James!)– In their fourth year. To his defense, he barely knew the Redhead at the time; they had nothing in common except that she was friends with Remus and was his best friend’s infatuation.

 Therefore, stupidly, Sirius sneaked into her bedroom through the window on a broomstick, and stole her dairy. Then he made copies of it and let them fly all around the great Hall before lunch was over, and made the pages sing out the words.

 Calling out to her and telling her it was him that did that, and bowing in front of the entire school, after she screamed, enraged, as she realized what was happening, was NOT one of his best moments.

 She had been done with her revenge so quickly that the teachers’ didn’t have time to react, as he fell on the floor unconscious. He had been in the hospital wing for three- Three! -days, not allowed to escape his friends as they taunted him.

 Than the rumor came out that, you should not anger Evens. To this day, it is unknown to the entire school population how the GREAT Sirius Black had been hit with four different jinxes in one second, by one girl.

Therefore, for once, he didn’t make fun of his friends scared looks when they expected the Head Girl, since he himself was a little frightened at what might happen this time- what if she decided that her rage went beyond Prongs?! She might just decide to send him to the hospital wing again!

Sirius was dragged out of his reminisces with a snap, as he heard a big, loud, bubble pop, inside Peter's cauldron.

"What in Merlin's pants, do you have in there Peter?" Remus asked.

Peter was about to answer, looking eager and delighted, but was cut off by another loud pop; this time, it seems, the cauldron wasn't big enough to keep the liquid in, and little drops of glowing green jumped from it, to the floor.

All three boys (Peter was marveling on the cauldron as if it was his first born child) moved away from it a few feet.

"The hell Peter!?" James exclaimed, looking at the cauldron suspiciously.

Sirius, however, was cautious and excited, both at the same time _; looks like I won't be bored today._ He raised an eyebrow at the cauldron, _who've thought Pete had it in him?_ He smirked at him, already planning big things for the still violently bubbling liquid.

Most people left the common room to their dorms, or through the secret entrance hole, as soon as they heard the bubbling cauldron; four Marauders + suspicious liquid held by Pettigrew- not a good combination.

As the common room was empting, twilight was covering the tower through the windows, shadowing the four teens and the already red and gold walls, with more red and orange.

After a few seconds of silence, where everyone just watched the cauldron, as if waiting for it to explode, a loud, angry, demanding, voice screamed "Shuntulip!"

The entire common room (which now consisted of the four seventh years and a few second and first years; they still didn't know enough about the Marauders to know that it is better to leave than get mixed up with one of their masses.) jumped, recognizing the voice.

There was no mistaking it; it was the voice of a very angry- by the sound of it- Head Girl, Lily Evans.

James gulped, and Remus looked worried.

Even the first years have witnessed a few fights between the Redhead and the four boys by now, and took it as their cue to leave, and ran to their dorms, leaving the four teens alone, to face the Head Girl's wreath.

And the entrance door opened.

**-End Ch. 2 -**


	3. The Big Mistake

 

_'James gulped, and Remus looked worried._

_And the entrance door opened.-'_

 

* * *

 

James barely had a chance to catch a glimpse of ginger before he was forced to jump out of the way of a curse aimed at him.

"Now Lily, I'm sure we can talk-" Remus tried to reason with her, but James guessed it was as unsuccessful as his own tries at getting the Red-head to go out with him for the past seven years, because the next minute his friend joined him behind the sofa he was hiding at; as a couple of jinx were aimed at him.

James had took half a second to quickly throw a "Thanks for trying mate." at Remus,  as he jumped from his safe spot from behind the sofa, and aimed a curse at Lily- that she blocked.

"No problem James." Remus responded, as James ducked back into their defensive territory, as a few colorful spells hit the sofa. In all honesty, James really didn't want to hex the girl, but what could he do?!

"Good Job Evans! Why should he go unpunished just because he's Head-Boy? You show him!"

James scowled as Remus rolled his eyes, at their friend's voice. "I'm gonna murder Padfoot!"

"Bad move." Mumbled Remus.

They heard a cry of fury, and it almost seemed like a bunch of fireworks were lit on the other side of the room. They heard a yelp, and someone jumped into their defensive spot. "Hello lads, how are you this fair evening?" Sirius said lightly, as he took his long hair out of his eyes.

James glared at his best friend, as they all heard a familiar squeak. "HAAA! I-I-I'm sorry!"

"It's too late for sorry Peter!"

They heard a loud bang, a suffering yelp, and a booming noise.

Remus gulped, as Sirius said sadly "Damn. Peter went down."

James griped his wand tightly, and jumped out again, clinching into every bit of Gryffindor strength he had.

He saw Peter on the ground, with weird green sprouts on his face and something pink on his legs, and he was unconscious. He then turned and saw two deranged, beautiful green, eyes, looking at him with angry rage.

He arranged his face to appear a lot less scared then he truly felt. "Lilyflower!" he said cheekily.

It was lucky he had such good friends, it would seem, because as a silent spell in a color he never saw before was headed his way before he even had the chance to finish that one word, both Remus and Sirius pulled him down, back into the safety of the sofa's behind, just in time, they saw the spell hit the wall behind where James stood, and watched with horror as the part of it that was hit started melting, and a strange, disgusting smell came to their noses.

"She's gone mental! She's barking mad!" Sirius said, looking at the wall, unable to tear his gaze from it.

Remus had his hand cover his face, and was heard murmuring about being dragged into shenanigans and uncalled for violence, and only wanting to read a book quietly.

"What WERE these Spells?! I didn't even recognize half of them!" James was looking appalled.

"I don't know, she's a brainiaic, James, probably read it. Doesn't matter, we gotta do something, or she **will** kill us this time." Sirius said, holding onto his wand with a death grip.

James had to agree. "I don't like this, but you're right. Let's go for restraining her; you know; Stunning Spell, Full-Body-Bind…"

Sirius nodded solemnly, looking as though he was mentally preparing for war.

They looked at Remus, who gave them such a passionate I-am-not-participating-in-this-nonsense look, the both of them didn't dare tell him anything else.

"Right, So on three?" Sirius asked, adjusting himself a little so that it would be more comfortable to jump out.

James nodded. "One"

"Tw- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lily Evans jumped into their 'safe haven' , her long ginger hair let loose and spreading all over her shoulders, and gave the three of them a surprise attack that frankly impressed them greatly- although only Remus would ever admit it.

"I'd like to see you try and scape responsibly now Potter!" she fired an hex at him, which he managed to avoid at the last second, as it passed inches from his head.

'Merlin, I love her. Maybe I **am** mental.'

"How you managed to get that Head-Boy pin is beyond me, but rest assured, it won't be yours for long!" she promised.

The three young Gryffindor's scattered, somehow escaping her claws, and ran away as far from the Head-Girl as they could, forgetting for a moment, with the sneak attack, that they were- in fact- wizards who know magic and can fight.

It was like a lion after its pry- Remus thought- and the lion was succeeding in its hunt.

Sirius was near the table, where the bubbling cauldron was, and Peter Pettigrew- on the floor next to it.

"Crazy woman!" he screamed, and was about to throw a curse her way, when she gave him a look that made him immediately take her off his wand aim.

'If That's not crazy, I don't  know what is!' he thought to himself, as he decided it better to attend to Wormtail, and leave the fighting to James, and Remus; who was standing as far away from the fight as was possible, and merely avoiding a few stray spells that passed his way.

"Come on Wormy!" he whispered to himself, as he tried to undo whatever it was Lily Evans did to him. 

 Meanwhile, James was getting the full blast of Lily's wand- or more correctly, her wrath.

He was out of breath, and extremely pride-wounded; he decided to put a stop to this, and stun her, and found he could not quite manage that.

"What's wrong Potter? Where is your 'I'm-Invincible' attitude today?!" Lily mocked, as James had to perform a series of extreme physical exercises to avoid her jinxes.

'This is so embarrassing! Where the bloody hell are Sirius and Remus?!' he gave them both a betrayed look which they both pretended to ignore.

James had no sympathy for Remus as he saw him jump out of the way of a hex intended at him and accidently hit his hand at a table, and heard him let out a cry of pain.

His moment of lack of concentration, however, awarded James with extremely scratchy and long, hairy, ears. It took him a moment to realize his hearing was weaker, and he felt weird at the way his body was unbalanced; which was probably the point.

"Dammnit!"

Lily let out a laugh at the sight of him with the ears.

'Yep, defiantly crazy.' Sirius thought, but wisely kept it to himself this time. He managed to get rid of the weird things on Peter's face, but had no idea what to do about the pink –was it rubber? - thing, so he just gave up and tried to UnStunn him.

Lily used James' unguarded state to cast a second hex on him- this one was also silent- James was thinking how unfair it was that she was so good at those!-and James' fist went to his stomach with great force.

"AWWO!" he fell to his knees, and quickly rolled out of the way of her finishing 'Petrificus Totalus'

'Holy Crap that **HURT**!'

As Sirius saw how Lily turned his way when James hid behind a big armchair near the fireplace he cursed and turned to searched for Remus, who was nowhere to be sighted.

'Probably hiding or Disillusioned himself, the bastard.'

He jumped from Evan's deadly mass of curses and jinxes. He rolled through the chairs and sofas until he reached James's spot.

Peter awoke, finally, as it seemed Sirius' tries were successful.

He jumped up and Lily ran towards him as he yelped and went to the other side of the table he was laying unconscious near, though it was very hard for him to walk with the pink stuff still on his legs.

Sirius and James looked at each other and nodded. As one, they jumped out of their hideout, and pointed their wands at Lily Evans.

Peter picked up his cauldron, and looked hopefully at the boy's staircase. He didn't want anything to happen to it, but Lily was in his way, still standing opposite of him from the table.

"That's enough Lily!"  James yelled.

Remus suddenly appeared from the other side of James, wand in his hand in case he would need it.

'I don't like this method of stopping this, but this went on too far.'

Both James and Sirius said their incantations, but as Peter went past Lily he did a funny step because his legs were still glued by the weird pink thingy and tripped on the carpet and the entire contents of the cauldron fell on her head, continuing down her body.

As if in slow motion, the four boys watched as the girl was ungloved in the green, shiny, liquid that swallowed her whole, and James saw her face, wide and fearful, right before it was covered with the green slim as well.

James and Sirius lost balance and bumped into each other, as their already preformed jinxes exited their wands and somehow managed to entangle together into a silver light.

James watched with horror as the light flew towards the mend that he knew was Lily Evans.

"LILY MOVE!"

But it was useless; the light hit her score in, and Lily stopped trying to fight the slime.

In fact, she fell on the floor and let out loud, shivering, fearful, screams of pain.

**-End Ch. 3 -**


	4. Fake Giggles and Old History Part One

_James watched with horror as the light flew towards the mend that he knew was Lily Evans._

_"LILY MOVE!"_

_But it was useless; the light hit her score in, and lily stopped trying to fight the slime._

_In fact, she fell on the floor and let out loud, shivering, fearful, screams of pain._

 

* * *

 

 

The boys looked at one another, horrified.

James felt sick. He looked at Lily and realized she stopped screaming. She was simply lying on the floor, covered with the ugly glum, not moving.

"What do we do what do we do what do we do?!!!" James asked frantically around the common room.

Peter was whimpering and shaking, having caused this.

Sirius just looked at Evans, for once, at a loss for words.

"We need to do something!" James yelled, feeling his insides turning.

"L-Let's take her to the hospital wing." Remus said, his voice shaking.

They levitated her into a stretcher Remus summoned, and they all hoped that whatever happened to her was reversible, even Sirius, who was the one least close to her from the bunch.

They excited the common room and ran from hall to hall, frantic.

"Here! Turn this corner!" James called out loudly at Remus, who was in the lead; it wasn't necessary, of course, seeing as Remus spent half of his time in Hogwarts in the hospital wing due to his condition, and knew the way to the hospital wing by heart.

As they rounded the corner, yelling at each other words of comfort, accusations, and assumptions, they heard something that made them all freeze-

They looked all around them, everywhere other than the stretcher, for the source of the noise.

But it came again- an unmistakable, fake, cheery, disgustingly sweet, laugh.

And they all stood frozen in the hallway, watching the greenish mount that was levitating next to them with absolute terror on their faces.

Lily Evans was a lot of things, but she was most centrally **not** a giggling, gross fake laughter, sort of fella (one of the reasons Sirius didn't **completely** hate her; she can't be that horrible if she's at least not like all those giggling girls that fallowed them around.)

They all feared for her sanity.

Then, out came a girly voice that they never heard from the red head in all of their seven years of acquaintance that said: "Sunshine, Daises, Unicorns and ponies!"

And out came another giggle.

Remus looked at the casket with utmost of fear that was ever seen before on a werewolf.

"Bloody Hell!" James whispered, unable to breath properly because of the speed of his beating heart.

Peter, however, was beyond words, as it would appear, as he let out a squeak of terror, put his hands in front of his face and backed away from the casket as if the thing on it might get up any second and attack him.

"ENOUGH!" Sirius' yell made them all jump. "We can talk about what, in the name of Merlin, is wrong with Lily, but I really think we ought to take her to the hospital wing first." He didn't like standing out in the open corridor like that, as his friends were all panicking. It wasn't wise, to say the least.

James seemed to be the first to come out of the shuck of hearing Sirius talk some sense into them, and nodded vigorously. "Right. Let's keep going guys- Get over yourself Peter!"

They resumed their panicked running towards the hospital wing in silence.

"There!" James seemed relived, as they saw the hospital wing's door.

They grew closer and Madam Pomfrey's voice reached their ears. "Thank you for coming Headmaster, I am most troubled."

"It's no problem Poppy; it sounds rather series, are you sure you hadn't simply misplaced them, or perhaps used it on a patient?"

Remus and James shared an alarmed look, but there was no choice. They knew Dumbledore would hear about it eventually, just not that soon.

They bravely kicked the door open and entered.

Madam Pomfrey was sitting in a chair, next to a bed that Professor Dumbledore was sitting on. Once they saw the teenagers enter, they both got up.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Peter gulped.

 

**-End Ch. 4 -**


	5. Fake Giggles and Old History Part 2

 

_Sirius was trotting along the corridor at November; he just finished planting Dungbombs in his little brother's, and his roommate's, room. He sniggered to himself at the image of Reg and his silly Slytherin friends entering their dorm room._

_Being in sixth year was great; you even have free periods during the day!_

_He started whistling, and giving superior looks to the younger kids he saw in the hallway, running to get to their next class on time._

_He saw Alice Prewett walking quickly. He stopped and smirked as she came closer._

_"Well well well, Head Girl is late for class, now here's a treat if ever I saw it." He said to her, expecting a slap, or detention, or points off Gryffindor. Or perhaps all of the above combined._

_But he hadn't expected her saying "Black! I'm so glad to see you!"_

_He was taken aback. "Er- you were?!"_

_"Yes!" she was out of breath, her short black hair slightly disheveled. "Have you seen Lily?"_

_Despite being in two different years, Evans and Prewett were very close friends._

_"Nope." He said, making a pop with his mouth at the letter P. "Why?"_

_She looked worried. "I can't find her, and I've heard a rumor in Potions class that has me worried…"_

_She looked genuinely distressed, so Sirius decided to honor her with seriousness, no pun intended, of course. "I was in the Slythering common room all morning, so I haven't heard anything, but Evans was never on the rumor list before, I'm sure it's not true; I mean, what could she possibly have done?"_

_She shook her head, "It's not something she did, and just…do you have Arithmancy class with her?"_

_"Nope." He said again. She was looking well depressed. "But Remus does, we can ask him."_

_She nodded, letting out a breath of relief at getting somewhere._

_They walked into the Gryffindor common room, and Sirius went up to their dormitories, three steps at a time, hoping to find Remus in there, studying. It was only after he entered their room, that he realized Alice Prewett fallowed him upstairs._

_He saw Remus and Peter sitting on Remus' bed, but instead of studying they were talking._

_They looked up when they heard Sirius storm in. usually, they wouldn't care, since Sirius always storms in, but because Alice was with him today, they couldn't help the questioning looks and the raised eyebrows._

_Before Sirius had time to answer, Alice jumped in. "Remus, the rumor I heard about Lily…?"_

_Remus seemed to understand, and his face looked depressed. He nodded._

_She gasped. Even Peter was looking sad._

_Feeling as though he was missing something kinda important, Sirius demanded to know what was happening._

_Alice ignored him and sat in James' bed, which was closest, but Remus did answer. "Well during Arithmancy Dumbledore came in and asked Lily to come outside."_

_Sirius paled. It wasn't the first time it happened, he knew what was coming._

_"she- well they went out of the class, and that was it, but one of the portraits in the Headmasters chamber spread around during the break between the first period and the second one that her family's neighborhood is suspected to be attacked in a couple of weeks. Dumbledore apparently evacuated most of the Muggles that live there, but some, including Lily's parents and sister, refuse to leave. They placed Aurors there and everything, but they can't ensure they're safety. I came back to the common room and asked some girls, but Lily didn't come back here, I have no idea where she is…" Remus directed his last few sentences towards both Sirius and Alice._

_Sirius felt sick. He glanced at Alice, who had her head in her hands, and there was no way to see her face._

_"Did you, emm, check if she's inside the castle?" Sirius asked, trying to ask if he looked at the Marauders map. Remus caught on and nodded. "Alice, I can't tell you how I know, but she's not inside Hogwarts anymore."_

_Alice looked up, her usually cheerful expression morphed into a sullen one. She nodded. "Thank you." She nodded at Remus and Sirius, probably for bringing her here, and left._

_"Where's James?"_

_Peter answered him. "He heard the rumor and set off; apparently he's been assaulting Dumbledore all morning about Evans' whereabouts…"_

_Sirius sat on his bed, his insides squirming. This Voldemort was everywhere it seemed; in his ex-house, in his stupid brother, and now in his school._

_He scowled, as the image of Lily Evans entered his head; they weren't the best of friends, he admitted, but nobody does that to **his**_ _classmates._

**-End Ch.5 -**


	6. Dumby At the Hospital Wing 1

_"What is the meaning of this?"_

_Peter gulped._

* * *

 

 

Wordlessly, James and Remus led the stretcher inside the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey gasped with realization. "Is that a student?!"

All ashamed, the four nodded.

Madam Pomfrey looked morbid; she hurried forward and quickly started working on her patient.

Dumbledore seemed to be examining the body engulfed with the green liquid with his eyes. Then he looked at the boys, his blue eyes piercing them.

They all winced.

"What has happened? I believe me and Poppy require some explanations."

The four glanced at each other.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and mumbled a number of incantations, as the green glum slowly started dissolving and unattaching itself from the body underneath it.

She turned around to look at them sternly. "And best start with who that is under all of this stuff."

James gulped and stepped forward. "It's Lily Evans."

Madam Pomfrey looked shocked. "Li- The Head Girl?!"

Dumbledore's eyes were fully focused on James, waiting for his answer to her question.

James nodded.

"Oh poor dear." She said.

"Tell us what happened. It is vital for us to know so that we could help her, and don't leave anything out." He said severely.

They nodded, Peter a little after the rest.

"Well, you see sir, Evans was er, angry at us." James said, painfully aware as to how suspices that sounded. "And we four were alone in the common room. Peter, well, he had this cauldron full of some weird green potion that kept popping."

"I see, and did you make that potion yourself Mr. Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked him.

Peter nodded, looking shaky.

Not wanting to put all the blame on peter, James went on. "So Evans went into the common room and well…" he hesitated.

"I assume you five had a slight quarrel, am I correct?" Dumbledore guessed glancing at James' cat ears.

James nodded again. "Well peter fell and accidently turned the cauldron on her head, and it started covering her."

Dumbledore nodded, looking thoughtful. "Interesting…. What sort of potion was it, if I may ask, Mr. Pettigrew?"

Looking terrified, Peter was heard murmuring "E-e-experimenting...I-in p-p-p-potions…"

Every person in the room turned to look at Peter, awestruck.

Then Sirius said "are you crazy Peter?"

Then, naturally, every pair of eyes turned to look at Sirius. Even James and Remus stared at their friend with silent shock; this sounded like something Sirius would do in one of his 'I'm bored' moments.

"Hem hem." Professor Dumbledore turned everybody's attention back to the main point, effectively stopping the awkward silence.

"On with the story then, if you will, Mister Potter."

Madam Pomfrey returned to addressing Lily, mumbling to herself "tchk, experimenting with potions! As though I don't have enough to worry about…oh what next, experimenting with dragons?!"

James cleared his throat. "Er-well- then me and Sirius bumped into each other, and our spells, I don't know, kind of bounded into one silver orb of light, and it hit her too." He finished.

“Then she screamed and turned unconscious. And that’s it really Sir. I’m really sorry, none of us meant for this to happen.” Remus said.

Dumbledore survived them and then turned towards madam Pomfrey, who nodded at him.

He turned back towards the boys.

“Very well, I will require from you the exact incantations you used, and a second, more profound description of their mending, and of the silver light you told me about earlier. As well as a list of everything you have put inside of the potion- Mr. Pettigrew.

Also I will be taking twenty points off of Gryffindor house from you Pettigrew, and you will have weekly detentions until the end of term about the delicate nature of potions, and how irresponsible it is to mess around with it without the sufficient knowledge, with Professor Slughorn is that all understood?”

He sounded disappointed, and all of the boys nodded miserably.

“Sir- Sir, is Evans going to be okay?” James asked hesitatingly.

“I cannot tell you that at the moment Mr. Potter. We will have to wait.”

 

* * *

 

It’s been two hours. They have told Dumbledore everything that happened, and he was now with poor Peter who was trying to recall everything he put into the potion.

Madam Pomfrey and Lily were hidden by a curtain and the guys were forced to wait with no information.

"Uugh!! I can't take it anymore! What do you think is happening in there?" James wondered, glancing at the shut doors of the Hospital Wing.

"Who knows. I hope Evans is alright. If Pete was experimenting with potions…" Sirius stopped after shuddering.

"It's not your fault James." Remus said, having guessed what his friend was thinking. "The spells you guys cast and that have merged? Well, it wouldn't be a problem for Madam Pomfrey to fix- she's seen it all really, working here for so long. The problem is probably that potion. I hate to say this but Peter really was irresponsible. If he was just messing around with the ingredients he owns in the student's cabin it might be okay, but if he stole the ingredients from Slughorn's private storage… it might be bad. Really bad."

Sirius clapped his hand on Remus' shulder and said sercasticlly "Thanks for the pep talk Moony."

Remus glared at him, meanwhile James jumped out of his seat. The door opened and Madam Pomfrey came out, looking sour.

"You three, the Headmaster wishes you to come in, but while you're inside remember to keep quite- talk in whisperes if you have to talk- Miss Evans' condition is… concerning. She must not wake up yet. understood?"

Remus nodded and Sirius gave a look that said I heard you. James barely heard anything after she told them they could enter.

"Mr. Potter. She needs quite."

James came out of it enough to register her words. "I got it."

"Good then, come in please."

Inside, Dumbledore was waiting for them.

 

**\- End Ch. 6 -**


	7. Dumbey At the Hospital Wing 2

 

_"Good then, come in please."_

_Inside, Dumbledore was waiting for them._

* * *

 

 

Inside, Dumbledore was preoccupied with one of the little devices that usually decorated his office, Peter next to him, it was smoking in a strange way, and two shaped foxes were entangled in the smoke, slowly forming clearer.

"A bit of wondering between now and beyond… so then who's inside? Both? If so, then which one is in control- very important truly… could be rather problematic indeed… ha yes-"

The form of the smoke changed a bit as the firmer fox, faded into the background of the lesser one.

 "Yes- this is a bit more clear now…until the soul is ready, how curious, now how to proceed… banishment?"

For a wild moment James was certain that the Headmaster was considering expelling all four of them- then again some may say that the Marauders having survived seven years without being expelled was the surprise.

 "No, no… might do more harm otherwise disregarded."

It seemed the Headmaster wasn't talking about them, or even to them. However were James expelled he would not claim it unjust, because he knows he will deserve it if whatever it was that happened to Lily wasn't irreversible.

"Separate or united?" Dumbledore seemed to ask the little device, as though expecting it to answer him, seemingly unaware of the four teenagers who stood in front of him desperately.

The smoke wafted away, dispatching around until it was seen no more, and Dumbledore took another thoughtful moment to himself, and then turned to the Gryffindors.

"Seems this is complicating a bit. Poppy-"

Madam Pomfrey nodded, undoubtedly understanding more than the Marauders did out of the smoke business.

"It shall require constant watch and repercussion. You may get one or the other, without constant guiding, rules, or, conditions. Expect the unexpected, and I will be around to assist in whichever way possible."

"Very well Headmaster."

"And deny her access to her wand until it becomes more eminent." He finished gently, glancing where the smoke shaped foxes were hovering a moment before.

The mediwitch left to the closed section in the back of the wing, where Lily Evans was being treated. What any of it meant, none of the boys managed to clue in.

"Now then," Dumbledore turned to the boys. "I do believe we have much to discuses." Dumbledore survived James longest of all four, and then resumed talking. "Miss Evans' condition is, mercifully, short-termed."

"So she'll be alright Professor?" Remus hasted to ask.

Dumbledore held up his hand to tell them they needed to listen and not interrupt him.

"That may not be the case, Mr. Lupin. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black's emergent spells both meant to restrict or otherwise contain Miss Evans' physically. However, emergent, it naturally had a deeper consequence; the 'light' you have mentioned seeing had instead affected her soul, her spiritual form.  Meaning that, Miss Evans is now wondering within her soul's existence, until the duration of the spells fade, in approximately two to three days. Now, to make this more understandable, imagine her traveling inside her own being, where time means close to little, she is in her memories, history, future, before she was even Lily Evans, and perhaps even after the name was taken from her with death, until her body is ready for her in our present. She is fine, and will simply have small glimpses of what I have told you already- perhaps even forget them as dreamers often do." he stopped for a moment, and let the guys a moment more to processes. "Such a thing is not unprecedented, especially in a place such as Hogwarts, with large numbers of magical children who are not in complete control of their magical abilities yet, and so we know as much. The potion complicates things."

He glanced at Peter, who winced so badly he stumbled left, into a tray with clean sheets that clattered to the floor nosily. Apologizing profoundly, he attempted to set the tray straight.

Not a moment later Professor Slughorn, the Potions master wheezed, breathless, into the hospital wing. Spotting Dumbledore he marched, frowning, his buttons threatening to burst open, towards them.

"I brought what we decided on! Quick, where is Poppy?!" he whispered, leaving James to faintly wonder how Dumbledore and Slughorn managed to discuss anything when Dumbledore never left the hospital wing- at least from the front door.

"Excellent Horace, Poppy is stationed behind these curtains."

And without a second look, the sweating professor disappeared.

"Now together with Professor Slughorn we have managed to clear the effects of most of the ingredients of the potion with counter effects. After that is done, there will be only one thing left to take care of."

What that was, however, Dumbledore did not let them know. He was staring at the white, fallen, curtains with outmost importance, making James wonder if he could see right through it.

Sirius and Remus shared a look, and James glanced too; hoping Remus managed to figure this out died when they saw his dejected, worried, expression.

Fifteen minutes later Slughorn left, announcing loftily that he cared very much for his prized potions student, and would like to be kept informed.

"At least we solved that problem." Dumbledore sighed tiredly. "I assume that were I to give you a detention that involved keeping a helpful eye with poppy on Miss Evans, you won't object?"

"Good," he told them, as the four shook their heads quickly. "Then what remains of the potion, has seemed to take advantage of Miss Evans' current predicament. As she is currently not occupying her body 100 percent, it has allowed another wondering soul to take residence."

James' horrified face was met with three others, Remus, Peter, and Sirius, yet the Headmaster chuckled and confirmed he really was off his rocker.

"We assume it was the soul of someone who didn't want to be a ghost, yet still had difficulties letting this world go. In two to three days, she shall be gone as well. Without our interferences, may I add, as that is purely Nature's job."

James wondered just how much of it was truth, and how much was polished into a tale fit to be told to his students, because he was sure that things did not work quite the way the headmaster was telling them they did.

"Now! You four, besides any regular detentions you will have, will take turns watching over Miss Evans. It ought to be rather simply, I assure you, as she will mostly sleep soundly," he spoke, sounding as though they were just discussing the details of another mundane detention. "When she does awaken you will call for Poppy, is that clear?"

The four nodded, if albeit befuddled, or hesitant.

Dumbledore smiled as if they gave him the most satisfactory response one could have asked for.

"Excellent, excellent."

James couldn't think of a single excellent thing in any of this, but thought better then to argue on such a strange thing with his strange Headmaster.

"Now I must warn you four, if the moment comes that she is awake before the effects are over, then the one who you will be talking to might not be Miss Evans at all, but the wandering soul. Fear not," he said reassuringly, reading correctly their faces, "She will appear less often as time passes, and then she will not appear more. Then, I believe, it will be safe for Miss Evans."

He turned to leave, only turning to say "Now I do suggest you begin with this extra-activity, perhaps decide on a schedule. It will be around the clock, and you may have my permission to be absent from classes if you need it to maintain your normal hours of sleep. Good luck, I will come by often."

Once the door closed gently behind him, Remus stumbled onto a seat and just sat there, wide eyed.

Both needing something to do, Peter bent down, set on refolding those sheets to perfection, and Sirius took out his wand and distracted himself by unfolding Peter's done sheets when he wasn't looking.

James just stood, still watching the door Dumbledore closed as he left, incredulously.

This wasn't real, was it?!

**-End Ch. 7 -**


	8. You're Serious! Padfoot's Date!

 

_James just stood, still watching the door Dumbledore closed as he left, incredulously._

_This wasn't real, was it?!_

* * *

 

"I would _happily_ take over first shift Moony, _how could I not?!_ It's the right thing to do after all!" Sirius said, straightening his shoulders importantly.

"Cut the crap Padfoot, you want to be free in the evening don't you?"

"He has a date with McDonald." Shrugged Peter.

"Dibs!! I called it, so it doesn't matter anymore, it has been settled."

"There are no dibs when staying over with a friend who's not well!" Remus told Sirius tiredly.

"We have dibs when we visit you." he let slip.

James kicked him, as Remus looked indignant.

"Nobody's forcing you to visit." He mumbled, glaring at Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but cowered under the looks James and Peter sent him.

"Gee, relax. I'm taking the shift now because _you're_ going to sleep first chance you get, so close to the monthly show; Peter will fall asleep cause he's a lazy bum; and James' too riled up he might cry. Better?"

He had to dance out of the way of James' next kick, because that one looked rather fierce.

Remus though did seem better.

The four hung around together in silence for a while; understanding that it was pointless to be present, yet still half expecting Dumbledore and Pomfrey to pop up and yell "Psych!"

After fifteen minutes Madam Pomfrey came over and yelled at them that so many people at once will disturb her other patients, despite the fact that the Marauders were nearly positive that Lily was the only one hospitalized currently- as it's not yet Quidditch season.

Remus, James, and Peter got ready to leave, and Sirius looked around rather lost.

"What will you do to pass the time?" Remus asked him.

"Donno," he shrugged, finally grabbing the chair Remus occupied before and began carrying it over to where Lily was hidden. "chat, probably."

"Padfoot, she's unconscious." James deadpanned.

That did not seem to deter Sirius much as he just shrugged again, and walked out of view.

"Merlin." Peter said, as they left the hospital wing. He didn't say anything else, but then he didn't have to.

Remus suddenly took out his wand and pointed it at James.

"Oi!"

Remus rolled his eyes at him and mumbled a spell.

Suddenly James' hearing was more centered, and the unexplainable need to continually scratch behind his ears disappeared.

"Oh yeah… thanks mate." He felt his ears and felt a rush of gratitude for Remus as they went back to normal.

Just as the three slipped through a secret passage they heard rash footsteps coming from the corridor that lead to the hospital wing. Curious, Peter shoved his head out of the tapestry and then said "McKinnon."

McKinnon and McDonald shared a dorm with Evans; however her best friend, Alice Prewett, last year's Head Girl, already graduated.

The three guys stood awkwardly without moving in the empty hallway. James wondered if McKinnon heard from Dumbledore what happened, or just heard Lily Evans was in the wing, and if she was allowed to see her as she went in, and whether or not she and Sirius murdered each other already… each step he took away from the Hospital wing felt like the wrong step to be taking; this was all his fault after all, it all starting with him. He should be sitting in there, taking McKinnon's heat, not Padfoot.

"We need food." Remus finally muttered, and dragged his two friends to dinner.

 

* * *

 

Dinner, overall, was a depressing affair; McKinnon came by half an hour later and sat to chat with a worried looking McDonald, and soon joined in Clarrisa.

Their worried chat didn't take long to turn angry, and Clarrisa outright scanned the Gryffindor table until she spotted The Marauders and sent them a sharp glare.

"I think Padfoot better cancel that date for now." Muttered Peter.

"For now, or forever?" Muttered Remus; McDonald rarely glared.

Once in the common room the rumor spread that Evans was in the hospital wing (honestly it took too long, what with the way the ghosts gossip).

Barely concentrating, the three tried to do their homework. James kept feeling off; he did something stupid, this was when he was supposed to start running from a mad red head. But tonight; no such luck.

At past nine Remus stunned an unprepared James (There was a small disagreement) and left to change shifts with Sirius.

Once Sirius entered through the secret entrance James was freed.

"Smart bastard…" James grumbled, massaging his sore muscles.

"So how was it?"

Sirius shrugged. "As though she slept through the whole thing Pete, what can I tell you."

"How 'bout something informative!" James threw a pillow at him.

Sirius didn't stay long; he wasn't deterred from going on his date with McDonald.

"He'll be back." James said, positive.

"Probably covered in some jinx." Peter injected.

Peter's predicament came true rather quickly; as something stumbled into their common room fifteen minutes later.

"Who the hell is that?" James wondered.

"Padfoot?" Peter astonished.

"What the hell is that?" James asked, pointing at Sirius' face.

The boys heard something about a 'Bloody Bat-Boogey hex' and then ran for cover as Sirius sneezed and some of the stuff flew around.

"That is disgusting Padfoot." James said conversationally.

"Gross!" Peter sniffed, some of it sticking on his cloths.

Another not understood mumble and Sirius had left to the showers.

A half hour later, Peter declared he simply could not continue doing homework without Remus being present to correct him, so he called quits and asked James if he was heading to sleep too.

"You go; I'll finish up in a few minutes and go up. Laugh at Sirius for me a bit if he's also getting ready to sleep, will ya?"

Peter solemnly promised and left.

James glanced around- several seventh years, still working, remained in the common room, too preoccupied with self hatred at being seventh years to care about James.

"Twinky!" he whispered.

CRACK!

The house elf, as it turned out, did catch their notice.

"Twinky Remus is in the hospital wing; can you bring him some coffee and chocolates, and make sure to pop up a few times at night to make sure he's not fallen asleep will you? He's not supposed to."

"Twinky will gladly do so James, sir!"

Thanks Twinky!" he smiled.

The elf vanished, and feeling slightly better, James wrapped up and went through the guys' dormitories.

 

**-End Ch.8 -**


	9. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! Plz help me out and follow me on tumblr! I post my updates there, makes it super convenient!  
> https://sheripper-fanficer.tumblr.com/

 

**_ When Sirius famously and loudly posted the contents of Lily’s diary (a memory from fourth year) _ **

“Lily!”

Lily turned around and saw Clarissa. She smiled and waited for her to catch up.

“Hey what’s up?”

Clarissa shrugged happily. “Nothing much, but today I got an acceptable in transfiguration.”

Lily knew that Clarissa was rubbish at transfiguration, and that Professor McGonagall was always hard on her.

“That’s great Clarissa!”

She smiled gratefully. “Thanks Lily…hey what’s going on there?”

They neared the Entrance hall.  It was a normal sight for lots of people to be here waiting for lunch to begin, but there seemed to be some commotion around them.

Lily spotted Alice arguing and yelling at some of the people right in the middle of it, and the two approached her.

“Alice, what is going on?!”

Alice saw Lily and bit her lip. “Well… I haven’t read it but apparently-“

But her words went by unheard as a loud _BANG_ was heard in the Entrance hall, and the papers Lily noticed people were holding came to life almost like a howler and the yells echoed through the entire castle- or at least that’s how everyone felt.

“YOU’RE WELCOME TO THE ENTIRE HOGWARTS POPULATION! I HAVE GIVEN YOU A TRULY WONDERFUL GIFT AS ENTERTAINMET TODAY, AND DARE I SAY, IT GIVES ME GREAT JOY, TO PRESENT TO YOU THE VERY SECRETIVE, TRUE, DIAIRY OF LILY ROSE EVANS!”

“WHAT?!” Lily screamed, but the unrecognizable voice continued.

“DEAR DIAIRY,

MY HAIR DEFINTLY GREW TOO LONG! SHOULD I TRIM IT?”

Some people sniggered and some were shaking their heads at the invention of privacy someone did to Lily. Teachers suddenly appeared, as though they heard the booming voice from their offices and they came here to see what was happening.

Clarissa put a hand on Lily’s shoulder.”At least it’s innocent enough, not too much to humiliate you with.”

But Lily was frozen in place; she had things she would rather not have announced to people in that diary.

“I COULD JUST HEX HER! MILLICENT FROM SLITHERIN THAT’S ONE YEAR ABOVE US TOLD ME TO JUST MARRY POTTER ALREADY AND HAVE FILTHY HALFBLOOD BLOODTRAITUR CHILDREN.”

Millicent paled as Professor McGonagall was right next to her trying to get past the students and stop the magic that was on the papers.

The professor turned to the Slytherin girl and her eyes narrowed. “Miss Bulstrode I sincerely hope for your sake that that is not true!”

People from Gryffindor booed at her at the names filthy halfblood and bloodtraiturs.

“I’M SO ANGRY; I’D TAKE POTTER OVER THAT DISGUSTING SECOND COUSIN OF HERS OR WHATEVER. STILL CAN’T BELIEVE THEY’RE DATING WHILE HAVING THE SAME LAST NAME. AT LEAST POTTER ISN’T MY BLOODY COUSIN! NOT THAT SHE HAS ANY OTHER POSSBELITIES.”

People started clapping as Millicent sent her a murderous glare; they all thought the same but no one dared to tell her that to her face. The professors, McGonagall, Vector, Flitwick, and madam Hooch, sent Lily reprimanding looks.

Though Lily, still not believing this was really happening, was in a state of blackness.

Not that the voice minded, as it went on happily enough.

"MERLIN! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! TUNY JUST SENT ME A LETTER AND I BARELY READ IT BEFORE I THREW IT AT THE FIREPLACE."

Lily's face reddened; however, there was just a general confusion over who this 'Tuny' character was.

“ALICE HAS A NEW BOYFRIEND- HIS NAME IS FRANK, NICE BLOKE.”

Frank smiled at her and Lily winced, knowing what was coming.

“PROBABLY NOT GOING TO LAST THOUGH.”

Frank’s smile slipped and he looked a little sad, as Alice glared at Lily.

But it finally downed on Lily that this was really happening. And so she did the most rational thing in this situation; she screamed.

Well more like shrieked. Very loudly, and in rage.

Suddenly a voice she DID recognize filled her ears.”HEY EVANS!”

Lily sharply turned and saw a self proud smiling Sirius Black bowing to the other students around him.

“Did you like my gift?” he winked at her and suddenly it all clicked perfectly inside of Lily’s head.

She quickly took out her wand and said some well deserved curses towards him, all of which hit the mark perfectly.

Before any of the teachers had a chance of interfering Sirius Black was out cold on the floor to the entrance hall and Lily Evans started burning with her wand all the papers that contained all of her personal information. As though knowing its creator was down, the booming voice stopped and the spell was broken.

 

**-End Ch.9 -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Hope you liked it J -it's something extra!


	10. The Awakening

_"The elf vanished, and feeling slightly better, James wrapped up and went through the guys' dormitories."_

 

* * *

 

 

Thursday began when Sirius loudly yawned; with his mouth still open, he kicked James awake, and the two got ready for the day.

"I'm so freaking **_tired_**!" Sirius complained; with Remus now officially unable to do Head Girl duty, as the moon has been full for the past two days, the other three Marauders were dead on their feet.

James was ready to say "And I'm not?" but was simply too tired to midway.

"And she's still sleeping! How much more can she sleep?"

"She's not asleep dolt, she's unconscious, remember?"

But after James said the word sleep, Sirius gave a wishful grunt and whimpered something about his bed.

"So skip the morning classes and sleep! It's your turn again after dinner!" James blew up, feeling ready to leave Sirius in him moody state and relieve Peter.

"Can't. Got Minnie."

But that was Sirius' problem, not James. "See you later." He said and turned to the hospital wing.

"What no breakfast?"

James ignored him and walked faster. Today was the day, James just knew it! Lily's going to wake up, and hit him in the face. And dammnit James was okay with it!

James entered and made the familiar way over to Lily's bed. He glanced at Remus' and saw him passed out cold. Poor Remus only had Sirius for company yesterday, and James was fairly sure Padfoot fell asleep quickly.

Trust that dolt to fall asleep with a werewolf breathing down his neck.

James shoved through the curtains and walked over to Pete, kicking him awake.

"Anything new?"

"Nope, breakfast?"

James nodded and Peter jumped from his seat and practically vanished.

James stretched his legs a bit and then resigned to sitting in the chair Peter cleared.

"Twinky?"

The elf knew by now to apparate into the close hallway and then walk over, as to not wake Lily up. James waited until she came and asked for a small breakfast, then eased in to what he knew with experience, was going to be along day.

Remus woke up at half past twelve, and James jumped up and walked over to him, gratified to have someone to talk to for a bit.

It was around mid afternoon when Pomfrey came around and ordered Remus to walk around for a bit, and so Remus started awkwardly walking around the wing, wincing every few steps.

Finally Remus threw a few curses and escaped when she wasn't looking, settling for the bed next to Evans.

"How are you mate?" James asked, looking at him past Lily's bed.

"Better…" he mumbled, closing his eyes tiredly.

James allowed himself to close his eyes as well, and relaxed a little for awhile.

"Umm excuse me?"

Urghh. Some other student entered without James even hearing.

James and Remus both opened their eyes numbly and glanced at the occupied bed between them, expecting another person to be somewhere in that direction.

There wasn't.

James fell from his chair, knee hitting the bedside painfully. Remus yelped and winced badly, rubbing his injured ribs.

Lily Evans was awake.

"Can you… where am I?"

Lily Evans' face was thinner then James ever remembered, having sunken for the past five days which through she had an I.V. her hair was dutifully washed and brushed by the Madam, yet it still seemed somewhat mingled, her eyes looked around, a strange hunted gleam in them, as though she's experienced something terrible not too long ago.

"James!" Remus roared; "Get Dumbledore!"

James ran, as if he had never run before; the sides of his ribs were screaming, and he was out of breath but he didn't stop, he didn't think…

Something bad was going on, and James' gut knew it. Afraid of allowing his mind to catch up, he simply ran, repeating in his head 'Must tell Dumbledore'.

In his state, he had nearly run past him.

" _Professor_! It's Evans Professor- she's up-"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey already informed me Mr. Potter, we must hurry."

Feeling greatly frustrated, and slightly silly, James willed around and paced himself by the Headmaster's side; who was walking shiftily quickly for someone with such a long and white beard.

Winding into the hospital wing the two hurried to Lily's corner and found her sitting up, the same sunken expression in her eyes. Madam Pomfrey was handing her warm coco gently.

Remus seemed to be trying to speak with her but Madam Pomfrey kept shooing him away.

"Professor!" he said when he saw us.

Dumbledore nodded and spoke firmly "I will require all of you to take several steps back, I will speak with her."

He approached her and smiled. "Hello."

She set the trembling coco down and looked at him confused. "Hello."

"May I ask how you are feeling?"

Evans frowned.  "Strange. But not painful." That seemed to amaze her, for some reason.

"Am I dead?"

Remus and James shared a look at such an oddity.

"Not exactly."

"What?!" James burst, and Dumbledore sent him a look.

"I know it cannot be easy, but I will require information from you. In exchange, I will happily answer all your questions."

 _'Can't it wait?! Merlin!'_ James had yelled, if he wasn't scared of angering Dumbledore.

Remus was having a sort of funny expression as he looked at Evans.

Evans nodded.

"Good, good. Let's start with your name. Can you tell me your name?"

James assumed Dumbledore was making sure she was alright, until she answered.

"Amelia Bones."

What the hell was happening? James wondered. Why does everybody have these strange understanding looks? And then the memory of what Dumbledore told them last week came back to him.

_'Then what remains of the potion, has seemed to take advantage of Miss Evans' current predicament. As she is currently not occupying her body 100 percent, it has allowed another wondering soul to take residence.'_

A wondering soul… a dead person took over Lily's body.

James looked at Dumbledore desperately; surly this can be handled.

"Bones? May I ask how you are related to Madam Amelia Bones?"

"She's my cousin." The girl looked comforted at the mention of her family.

"You are Edgar's daughter?" there was something almost sad in the Headmaster's voice.

Tears began to swell in Lily's eyes.

"Please do not be afraid. I am Albus Dumbledore, head of the Order of the Phoenix. I know your father well, he's a marvelous wizard."

"You're Dumbledore?! So- so where am I?"

Dumbledore looked at her and after a moment spoke. "Inside of the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizarding."

The girl clearly seemed relived at having ended up at Hogwarts.

"Am I safe here?"

_'A wondering soul…'_

_Crap_ , James felt his stomach fall. From the sound of it, she was one of the good guys- well, one of the good girls.

Dumbledore sighed and sat at the edge of her bed. "How old are you Amelia?"

She looked at him, Lily's eyes going wide-eyed. "I'm ten."

Remus looked sickened, and Pomfrey napped a cloth to her eyes.

Dumbledore closed his eyes "So you are his youngest daughter then. Can you recall what happened to you?"

"Yes." She looked at him. "Did you save me?"

"Regrettably, I did not."

She stared at him, panic beginning to grow on her face. She glanced down at herself. "Why am I so big?"

"Miss Bones, what happened to you? it is vital we know."

She looked at him, her hunted eyes returning. "They came into my house, mom was in the kitchen. I heard her scream. I screamed back, but she never answered me. Mindy- my older sister went off with dad, so I thought she was playing a prank on us. I ran downstairs angry. They were wearing masks and dark cloaks. The Death Eaters. Then everything went green."

"Principal…" Whispered Pomfrey, trembling. James was trembling too, he realized, and tried to stop.

"Take them out Poppy, I would like to speak alone with her."

"Of course… come along now Potter, Lupin…"

 

* * *

 

 

"What's going to happen?"

"Sett- Settle down Potter-"

"What will happen to the girl? Amelia?"

"The Headmaster-"

"But Professor Dumbledore said she'll die! Can't we do something for her?"

"Mr. Lupin, if there is something then-"

"Oi! James!"

" _Oh_ really now!"

Sirius and Peter where running towards them, out of breath.

"What's going on? Why are you out here?"

"Is she up?"

"What are you two doing here? Don't you have classes?!" James snapped at them; he didn't think he was up to repeating the story he'd just heard.

"We wanted to check up on things-"

"So we checked the- ughh!"

"So we saw you three from the _windows_ and I thought- the hell tore Prongs from Evans? And I turned to Padfoot to tell him something must be up-"

"And I was just about to do the same, noticing it too-"

"So we looked at each other and realized we both noticed something was up-"

"So we just ran for it." Sirius finished the strange dialogue with a shrug.

Though thankful Peter was smart enough to cut Sirius off before he revealed the map to Pomfrey, he still glared daggers at both of them. What they found strange was not the three of them out here and Lily with Dumbledore, but him away from her side- he's not that bad!

"Yes, you are that bad James." Remus told him, like he knew exactly what James was thinking. "And something did happen. Lily didn't wake up, but the ghost inside her did."

Peter's eyes popped, and he seemed shocked.

"Bloody fantastic!"

"Not fantastic at all you dolt!" James yelled at Sirius.

Sirius seemed to take James seriously, for once, and turned appropriately morbid. "What happened?"

Madam Pomfrey quickly excused herself and entered the hospital wing again, saying she had other patients to take care of, and James felt like a right coward for wandering a bit away as Remus retold what they heard. James didn't doubt that Pomfrey just left for her office (after all he and Remus knew for a fact that the hospital wing is now empty of all other patients) and is now attempting to settle down herself. James himself didn't trust his voice to stay steady, nor his liver to stop rattling, as he inevitably heard Remus' explanation.

It was a difficult silence, one where neither Sirius nor Peter could think of anything to say. Sirius eventually settled for "Shit."

Trust him to describe the whole thing so perfectly. "Padfoot, you have a way with words."

They hung around the wing for a while, chatting about. It must have been half an hour when Dumbledore came out at last.

"Sir-!"

"I see all four of you are gathered, excellent."

Again, James was failing miserably at finding what was excellent.

"I have explained the situation to Amelia, as best as I could. I regret to say that there is nothing to do for her as of now. I have sent word to my associates to find Edger and his daughter, as it seems they are yet to have been aware of the situation."

James shivered as he imagined being the one to get those kinds of news; the worst kind of news.

"Thankfully, I received word that the girl's, and her mother, bodies haven't been taken and so my people have retrieved them."

"Sir, why would they just leave them around? They usually make them disappear don't they?" Remus asked, disgusted. You only needed to read the papers to know that much.

"My guess is that they wanted them discovered in the worst possible way, Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore looked as angry as James ever saw him yet. "The worst possible way indeed…" he sighed.

"Now, what is done is, unfortunately, done. We shall now focus on what we can do for Miss Evans, and the rest will be cared for, if I may ask that you'll trust me. The girl may be in control but Miss Evans is somewhere with her, aware. So you will keep her company, understand? Play with her, humor her, and if she's ever in need I suggest a hot coco from the kitchens- although preferably without Poppy's knowledge." He finished with a wink. "Now, as you know, I tend to leave for times when I am needed outside of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, those times come more often these days. If I am ever needed, go to my office, please, and ask Fawkes to send word for me."

"Umm will he really understand that Sir?" Sirius asked dubiously.

"Ask nicely, and there won't be a problem Mr. Black." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.  "Now as she sleeps, she will need to be watched, still. I do apologize that I cannot uha- let you off the hook, is it?"

Sirius and James looked uncomfortable, while Peter did his best not to laugh inappropriately. To his credit, Dumbledore was making that a difficult task.

"Well I believe this is all- oh yes"

Dumbledore glanced at James as he said softly "I like Strawberry Jam, Mr. Potter, as you know, however I am positive that starting Sunday, I will prefer Lemon Drops."

"Yes sir."

"Good, good. Best of luck then."

 

**-END Ch. 10 -**


	11. The Marauders VS A Wandering Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey plz follow my tumblr i post about story updates there - thnkx!  
>  sheripper-fanficer.tumblr.com

 

_"Yes sir."_

_"Good, good. Best of luck then."_

 

* * *

**__ **

"She's still here, I can sense her. She can hear this, I think. See what I see too. But she can't do anything. I mean, she's fine, but she's frozen. Not in a literally kind of way, her body moves if I tell it to move.

She's like someone under the Petrificus Totalus or something, you know?"

"More like both Petrificus Totalus and a Stunning spell, probably." Mumbled Sirius clearly feeling guilty.

"Exactly!" she smiled a smile just a little different from Lily's.

Other then the oddity of using Lily's body as a medium, it was like speaking to any other dead ten year old.

James sighed at his own thoughts; no, this is as odd as it gets.

"Wow I got boobs!"

Correction, it just got odder.

"Er- well, no. Lily has- ermm yeah- you don't- or didn't- well now you don't even have a body at all- hu…. I can't remember where I was going with this." Remus finally shut up, reddening somewhat as Amelia stared at him.

"No Remmy that was never going anywhere." James told him, face deadpanned.

Remus mumbled an incoherent apology to Amelia, one James doubted she understood, and looked rather result about not speaking again anytime soon.

"Well, props for freaking out a kid Moony." Sirius barked a laugh, the only one who didn't seem disturbed by all this too much.

Remus gave him a sharp look that clearly said _'Shut it'_.

"Alright! This should be a definite up from the boredom of watching someone sleep- what do you want to do princess?"

Amelia, on her part, looked more freaked out at the prospect of being watched when she's asleep, but her spirits rose as soon as he finished talking.

James was not jealous of how Sirius called the ten year old in Lily's body a princess, nor how his comment got Lily's lips to smile. He wasn't. At all.

Perhaps he was too obvious, as Sirius smirked at him and said "I babysit Nymphy, this is about the same- hell, this is mild compare to that little demon." Then so Amelia couldn't hear him he leaned over and mouthed _'Pedophilia?'_ to Peter, knowing James could see them.

James aimed a well deserved, in his opinion, kick, which landed successfully into Sirius' ribs.

"Do you want to play something Amelia?" Peter asked, seeing as by now she was looking wary of both James and Remus.

She scratched her arm shyly and said "I can play Exploding Snap."

"Excellent!"

James had to wander if Remus was taking English lessons from Dumbledore, as his friend took out his wand and summoned a stack from his backpack.

Since she was young, the guys had to play badly to nudge her a bit to win, which she did happily enough. James was sure that she suspected they were helping her win, however, since she would giggle like she knew something funny every once in a while.

Lily didn't giggle, which made it a bit strange, though enjoyable.

Sirius was right; it was loads better then guarding someone who's unconscious.

The game got annoying quickly, even for the kid, and they counted score (18- Amelia- 0-Marauders) just as Pomfrey brought her food tray.

"Now I want you to eat as much as you can, dear. If you feel nauseous know it's because it's been a while since your stomach has had decent food. Then I will need you to drink some potions for me, if that's alright. Just so you'll feel up to walking about soon. I'll be in my office should you need anything." Then she turned to the guys and said "Do your best not to disturb her or excite her much as she eats, if you will." And then she left them to it.

While she ate Sirius and James entertained her by telling her the most random jokes, while Remus and Peter were each engrossed with a book.

"And then the fairy said: you're a werewolf?  Why are your ears so small? And the muggle said: to better hear only you my fairy."

As Sirius did the appropriate voice Amelia laughed.

"And the fairy asked again, suspicious: why are your hands so small? And the muggle answered: to be able to hold you gently."

Remus snorted behind his book, realizing where Sirius was drawing inspiration from.

"Finally the fairy grew closer and closer and asked: why are your teeth so small?"

"What did the muggle say?" she asked childishly.

"And the muggle said: to not scare you off with, my dear!"

Even James and Remus cracked up, Amelia and Peter laughed uncontrollably.

A muggle disguised himself as a werewolf to try and capture a fairy.

It was a hilarious thought- a muggle _would_ think that a werewolf would scare a fairy; they are small and cute, and even muggles know werewolves are bad news. However fairies' are very vicious things and a full moon werewolf- as evil as they can be- still has nothing on fairies. Muggles don't know how lucky they are that the only fairies they'll meet are the ones from their stories- fortunately wizards as well don't cross roads with fairies as they went extinct long ago.

"Poor muggle! What happened to him?" Amelia asked, still laughing hard.

"Whatever happens to everything else that tries to trick a fairy." He explained.

Amelia nodded; no pureblood needed anymore explanations.

James' owl, Menace, flew in to deliver a letter from his parents, and James let Amelia pet him for a while. Surprisingly, Menace let her; he was a rather violent bird who refused to answer to anyone but James and his mother.

Amelia petted him here and there, until slowly Menace agreed to sit on her lap and be completely petted.

"You don't know what an accomplishment that is." Remus told her genuinely, as the owl shot him a glare as if listening in on their conversation.

After Amelia took all her potions The Marauders didn't have to wait long until her eyelids closed and she swiftly fell asleep.

Menace hooted softly, nibbled James' finger and flew to the Owlery. James and Peter left for dinner at the great hall and Remus went over to his own hospital bed to rest. Sirius, who was scheduled to do night duty tonight as well, got comfortable in the bed next to Evans\Amelia and prepared for a long watch.

Several hours later, Sirius could hear mumbling and knew Remus was being led from the wing to the grounds by Pomfrey. He decided to take out his two-way mirror and tell James, whose turn it was to be with him tonight. Finally, tonight was the last day for a full moon.

After tonight they can all start catching up on more sleep.

With Remus gone, and darkness taking over the hospital wing, Sirius slowly fell asleep, unable to resist it.

Sirius could feel the dream taking him away, away, far away, somewhere, somehow, he felt Evans. Then a roar that sounded nothing like Evans, yelled through a dim light his name again and again, desperately. It most certainly wasn't Evans. Perhaps he was wrong.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

 _'Gee relax already I'm right here'_ he thought.

Then another voice spoke from across the dimness, the vagueness. That voice he knew, he was sure. It was one of his best friends; he just couldn't remember which one of them… "There's nothing you can do-"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

Well that's ridiculous. He hasn't gone through anything, and that dimness was impossible to cross, Sirius was sure.

There were other such mumbling, that were too weak to reach him. Sirius was getting bored; how long is he supposed to stay in this strange place? Surely there's something better to do.

Then the first voice started yelling again-

"He hasn't gone! SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

The dimness grew larger and larger. Sirius felt sorry for that voice that was calling him- but he was slowly going away, leaving him behind the curtain. Just then, the voice roared-

"HE-IS-NOT-DEAD! SIRIUS!"

 _'Dead?'_ Sirius grew alarmed. _'Who the hell is dead?'_

Just as he stopped to wonder whether or not trying to cross the old curtain was worth a shot, Sirius was yanked away, off, or back, somewhere again, far away again. The place was dark, yet green and very familiar, as though he's ran through it just yesterday, and he wasn't alone. However right then Sirius jumped up, covered in sweat, as a soft _Bang_ closed the door of the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey came back from taking Remus through the Womping Willow.

Completely awake for the rest of the night during his watch, Sirius sat in the dark attempting to remember his dream in vain.

 

**-END CH.11 -**


	12. Wolf VS. Girl, The Wondering Stag

 

_"Sirius sat in the dark attempting to remember his dream in vain."_

 

* * *

 

Remus walked the halls, gratified to be out of the hospital wing, pretending to be ill.

Peter and Sirius were catching up to sleep, and James was watching- Er- well The-2-Girls'-Host (if Remus were to take up on Sirius' latest nickname). In a couple of hours he'd wake Peter and Sirius up so they could keep James some company; he looked likely to fall asleep soon last Remus saw him. Remus got along fine with Amelia, she was just a poor kid who was murdered wrongly; he felt her fate was very unfortunate, however he did miss Lily. The guys couldn't understand; Remus was always friends with her, and Alice, and despite James' infatuation Remus could say with certainty that he didn't know Lily at all- which is a shame.

Marlene McKinnon Walked up to him and on instinct he took out his wand.

She ignored it and raised her fist- Remus knew to be guilty enough as to let her- and she punched him on the arm.

It hurt.

" _OW_!!!"

"That's for Lily. Weren't you supposed to be her friend? What did you _do_?!"

"I _am_ her friend! And I didn't do this."

"We can't even visit her! If you didn't do this then why did you let me hit you?"

"Look I couldn't do anything, even though I was there."

"Guilt then. Well that's lame. I expected a duel on behalf of our mutual friend's honor or something more exciting. Really Remus." Then she smiled.

Remus resisted the urge to poke her in the eye with his wand.

"Sorry." He said, not meaning it.

"It's okay with you Remus, but tell the guys to watch it, Mary's pissed, and so am I." she said, smirking. She isn't all that close to Lily, but she'd keep her word.

"So now that I've done my duty- I need a save."

"Yeah? Tell that to my arm." Remus mumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"You know- when we're all so angry at you, you'd think you'd help me out when I'm asking you to."

Remus pretended to reluctantly agree; truth is, he'd had a thing for McKinnon, not that he's told her. However the amount of times she's roped him into helping her with her last minute homework, Remus began suspecting she might have guessed.

"Why didn't you do it _this_ time?"

"Is that a tone I'm detecting?" she laughed. "I was tired."

"There is a difference between tired and lazy, which one are you?"

She pondered for a moment and said with a confident tone. "Both."

Remus' eyebrow rose.

"Neither."

Remus' glare intensified.

"Either." her iron voice breaking like a whipped puppy.

Remus sighed.

"Fine, but it's the last time, you hear me?"

She squeaked happily and jumped, giving him a dazzling smile. "Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best Remus."

He swallowed. "Whatever. What subject?"

"Arithmacy."

"WHAT! You didn't do that essay yet?!" Remus asked incredulously.

She shrugged, and put on a pleading expression.

 

* * *

 

 

James entered the hospital wing, as it was his turn to watch Lily.

He looked sadly at her face for a moment and then popped into the chair next to her bed.

If he wasn’t playing stupid with Sirius none of this would’ve happened.

Last year when he heard of the attack he was such a mess for days, not knowing if she was even alive. And now he has to sit around and wonder if she’s going to be alright for the second time in his life, only this time it’s his fault completely.

That day he got a letter from his mom telling him his dad was badly hurt by Voldmort’s supporters, and was in St. Mangos. He was so angry; he told Sirius that they should do a prank on the Slytherins.

When he saw the eleven year olds his head told him they had nothing to do with this, that they did nothing wrong.

But the face of his dad burned his mind and before he could stop himself his wand was out and pointed towards the little kids.

He wasn’t proud of himself, but he needed revenge, as childish as that sounded.

He lowered his head. In the past year he managed to repair his image in front of Lily a great deal, by showing her how much he matured. But now it all disappeared and he was probably at point zero with her again- not that he blames her, he deserved it-and what more, it ended with Lily hurt.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly. What was happening to him?

He always wants to sleep, his marks are getting low, and everyday more deaths are reported in **_The Prophet_**.

Was it really so bad that he wanted to change things? To make it lighter, like it was once?

He kept his eyes closed hoping it would keep away the headache, and without noticing, he slowly fell asleep…

He had the oddest dream he ever had- and mind you, that was saying something. He was somewhere cold, dead. He didn't understand what was happening as he saw a mass of black figures, sirculling three lumps he guessed were people.

"NO! NO, EXCPECTO PTRONUM! EXCPE- come on _Hermione_! EXP-p…"

He saw the last standing lump fall to the ground, and one of the hooded creatures was advancing in on him…

He had to do something, he felt a bursting need to interfere, but something told him he couldn't alone.

But he couldn't watch this; it was huffle.

He didn't know why, but he felt like he _knew_ that lump from somewhere…if only there was a way in, to somehow _excess_ -

"EXPECTO PETRONUM!"

Just what he was waiting for. He jumped in, pushed through, and he suddenly felt a burst of warmth, as the cold feeling from before disappeared from mind completely.

It took him a moment to realize it was coming from himself.

Bewildered, he was suddenly running on all fours- wait what?- towards them, and he banished the dark figures with his antlers, as they all backed away from him.

 _'Ha! Serves you right!'_ he thought.

He found himself face to face with who was almost certainly, unbelievably so, the same person as the lump figure on the floor on the other side of the lake- it was the lake in Hogwarts!- and he was startlingly familiar.

But suddenly James was gone, before he could recognize who the boy resembled so much to, and he found himself in a dark mist, as a soft whisper in his ears said quietly, "Prongs…"

He didn't know why, but there was something about that voice, he couldn't quite put his finger on it…

"James!"

"Wake up Prongs! I thought you were all- 'Watching the lady sleep' or something creepy- romantic like that"

James opened his eyes, startled, and looked at his friends as the dream he was desperately trying to hold onto was slipping away from him.

He saw Sirius looking smug, Remus reprimanding, and Peter standing close to the door, trying hard not to laugh, and he knew he probably had Explosive Snap in his hair or something.

He sighed, and as the day went on, the heavy, unexplainable, feeling in his stomach slowly faded.

 

**-End Ch.12-**

 


	13. Bad Girls –6th Memories –part 1

_"....!"_

_"Shhhh! Shut it guys I hear someone!" Prongs whispered, as Padfoot, Warmtail, and Moony all quieted and listed in silence, barley daring to breath, under the clock._

_"....Patronum!"_

_"Is someone practicing the Patronus charm?!" asked Remus, bewildered._

_"Check the map." Sirius said, taking his long hair out of his eyes._

_James did just that, and whispered "Lily."_

_They all looked at each other._

_"No firkin' way." whispered Sirius._

_James opened his mouth but his words weren't heard, as in that moment a scream yelled out- in what the boys all thought was clearly an attempt on awakening the entire castle- "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" in what they all recognized as Lily Evans' voice._

_"What the bloody hell is she doing?" James asked, shocked._

_Sirius was looking turn and alarmed "err, I'm glad our boring Red-headed Prefect turned out to be quite interesting, but she's going to alert all the teachers here; and in case you missed it, WE'RE HERE!"_

_Remus was looking thoughtful, "but this is a N.E.W.T's level spell, and we're supposed to learn it only next year, why would she-" she wouldn't...would she? He paled slightly at the thought._

_They suddenly saw a light from the corner, in the black corridor._

_Then, the light faded and footsteps were heard, growing near the boys._

_"Wh-"both Remus and James clamped their hands on Peter's mouth._

_They saw a shadowy figure in the hallway in the darkness, and heard heavy panting._

_The figure closed in on the boys, more and more, as they held their breath, until they could sort out Lily Evans' body figure, and slightly sort out her red hair, made darker by the lack of light._

_Then, another set of feet was heard and it was advancing with frightening speed._

_Lily though, instead of looking scared, or running, simply lighted up her wand, saying "Lumos." and got her breath sorted out, as she seemingly waited for the other pair of feet to catch up to her._

_It was almost painful for James to watch Lily so closely and not reach out to her or something._

_He saw Sirius mouth to him 'what is she doing?'_

_James shrugged in response. **Come on Lils, hide or something at least!**_

_Remus, however, figured out what she was about to do, and didn't know what to think- on the one hand it was brilliant- on the other- not Lily-like at all. Also the Patronus charm... he and Lily were good friends, and he hoped he was wrong on his guess. He would have to talk to Alice about it..._

_Peter had no clue as to what was going on, however knew better then assuming that James will leave once Evans was involved_

_The pair of feet was McGonagall; all four boys winced, knowing that if they get caught in this situation, they're goners._

_She headed their way with frightening speed, James thought he heard Sirius mutter something about "old bat can run...", and her wand was out and pointed at the source of light- Lily._

_Lily had already gotten her breath back._

_Once McGonagall was near enough, she started yelling "What is t- MISS EVANS?!" she looked shocked at finding her Prefect out with a lighted wand, waiting for her._

_James was frantic; what is wrong with her? Doesn't she know she should HIDE? Or run? Or better yet, why the bloody hell is she so relaxed?! No matter how many times he was faced with McGonagall he never managed to be calm! She managed to stricken fear in him more than Dumbledore ever did._

_Lily, however, was perfectly serene. She turned from the teacher urgently to look at the other end of the corridor. "I heard a scream professor, good thing you're here, I couldn't find anybody when I came, but I think I heard someone running that way..."_

_if the situation wasn't so serious, Remus might have found himself at the hospital wing, in for it by his own laughing fit; Peter's eyes were popping out of his face, as he watched Lily as though he never saw a person before, James was staring at Lily with such a large mixture of emotions that it was almost impossible to interpret, but Remus thought he looked turn mainly between the fact that he was amazed at Lily who did something brilliant he never would have expected, and indignant at realizing that excuse would never work for him._

_But the one that topped it all was Sirius; his jaw was open and his mouth almost reached the ground. He was staring at Lily Evans with complete and utter shock._

_McGonagall looked as though she was about to reprimand her, but then seemed to realize who she was talking to, and said, looking quite baffled, "O-Oh, yes, yes, I see. Very well, I shall go there, you better not get involved in this Miss Evans. Thank you for informing me. Good night."_

_Lily shrugged, rubbed her eyes in a tired manner, and said "No problem professor. Goodnight" as McGonagall disappeared through the corridor Lily led her._

_Remus could feel Sirius' jaw fall further._

_Lily sighed, and put a hand to her face, James forgot his indignation as he noticed how tired she looked, and after a moment she took out a small bit of parchment from her pocket, and a muggle thing called a Pen , and they all saw her cross something on the parchment from a small list._

_The back hairs on Remus' head stood and he shivered, realizing that she must have learned the Petrunus charm._

_Then she quickly put the paper away and turned her wand out, as she started walking back in the direction of their common room._

_Even as she disappeared from sight, it was still a decent five minutes before they could speak._

_The first to find his voice was, shockingly, Peter. "W-w-we s-should go, McGonagall might come back..." he said squeakily._

_James and Sirius were still seemingly in shock, and unable to hear their friend, but Remus snapped out at these words from his pondering and said "Right you are Pete. We have to get out of here, when McGonagall won't find anyone, she might come back here." and together they dragged the other two to their common room._

_Once they entered the common room, and made sure they were alone, Sirius-who looked like he was about to explode if he didn't say his bit first, exclaimed "What the frikkity-frakke?!"_

_Peter started laughing, and Remus couldn't help but join him; it was rare to see Sirius so bamboozled, that he can't even make a good curse word. It was unheard of._

_He stopped, however, as soon as he noticed the indignant look on Sirius' turning quickly to anger at not being answered - and impatiens- and as James asked "did you guys see how tired she looks? I mean, she resembled US in fifth year, when we all started transforming and didn't yet know how to balance our sleep..."_

_Remus frowned. This can't be good, he thought, how long has this been going on? He really needed to have a word with Alice._

_"So what, she's been doing it for a few days?"_ _asked a pride-wounded looking Sirius._

_He didn't like this, in his books Evans' was a goody-two-shoes, who might be funny and sarcastic when they hang out, - but definitely not mysterious-that was their job!_

_"Doing what?!" Peter said like a child being deprived of information._

_"Gee Pete, if we knew that, don't you think we wouldn't have reacted like this?!" Sirius snapped._

_Remus decided that perhaps they SHOULDN'T figure it out. At least- he looked at James' concerned face- not some of them._

_"No point discussing it know, since we don't have much to go on." he shrugged, "we should go to sleep, if we look tired tomorrow, we'll be the main suspects to McGonagall's' useless chase."_

_That seemed to bring back a bit of James' indignation back. "I can't believe she managed to fool McGonagall! I mean, we've been trying for years!"_

_Sirius looked even more pride-wounded. His shoulders lowered as he groaned and said "WE should have been the ones to come up with that excuse. Not Evans', on her very first try..."_

_Remus couldn't help but roll his eyes, honestly..._

_Sirius noticed it and said "What?" folding his arms together across his chest._

_Remus robbed his eyes, and said tiredly "I can't believe that the only thing that bothers you is that Lily thought of something good, that we as pranksters didn't."_

_James saw how tired Remus still was from last week's full moon, and how Sirius wasn't looking happier with that answer, and decided to intervene._

_"Yeah, but even if I tried to use patrolling as an excuse, McGonagall would never buy it, since it's me. It was just because Lily doesn't usually make trouble."_

_Sirius looked slightly cheered up at this thought. Remus, however, was feeling sad for himself that he was surrounded by people who needed cheering up for something so stupid._

_James sighed; well **, it ALMOST worked. Half is also good enough I guess,** he thought. "Come on guys, I'm dead on my feet."_

_They all agreed and all fell asleep almost immediately- although James was deep in thoughts of Lily…_

 

**-End Ch.13-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: Hey! It's totally an old story' ! The good news – I'm starting a sexy little piece about Lily and James with a different story, I think you'll like if you liked this one, which I wrote with no beta (like always) and quite a while back (and I've improved since… at least I think so!)  
> Anyways, for any of you Jily fans i post my updates on my fics on my tumblr blog - you can follow me and get all the news - SheRipper-fanficer  
> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard


	14. Bad Girls –6th Memories –part 2

_James was deep in thoughts of Lily…_

* * *

 

_Lily was walking to the Gryffindor table, and sat next to Alice Prewett, who hadn't noticed two marauders sitting across from her, that had hid under the table quickly as her friend approached._

_"Hey Lils, what did McMillan want?" she asked, taking a bite out of her toast._

_' McMillan?' James mouthed to Sirius, annoyed, as the other shrugged, not really caring._

**_'Food_ ** _!' Sirius mouthed back, but he was sadly ignored._

_"Well, he wanted to know if I would be his shag buddy." she responded, nonchalantly, as she took her seat._

_James was about to yell something but Sirius kicked him just in time; this was actually getting interesting..._

_They heard some sort of silverware fall on the table._

_"Wait what?!" they heard Alice say. "And what did you say?"_

**_'NO! What else would she say?'_ ** _James thought to himself violently, red in the face from anger, and imagined doing a few outlawed things to this McMillan._

_Lily's voice traveled to the two under the table and they could detect her sarcasm. "I decided it was time to bang, and 'jumped those bones'."_

_Sirius sniggered mutely, but James did not appreciate the joke._

_Nor did Alice, apparently, because she said quite seriously, "well, what's wrong with that?"_

**_'Shut up Prewett!_ ** _' James thought vehemently._

_They heard someone sigh, and then Alice's voice again "is it some sixth year thing?" she asked lightly, but they heard an incomprehensible hardness in her voice._

_There was silence, and after a minute lily spoke. "No...I don't really have time for guys, that's all."_

_James' stomach fell, but Sirius felt like that was a loud of bull._

_The boys saw legs disappear from around them, as people were leaving the table, having finished breakfast._

_Sirius growled mentally; the food was going to be gone!_

_Alice suddenly spoke in a low, serious tone, which told both Sirius and James that whatever it was important and she did not want to be heard. They looked at each other, not sure if they should be listening anymore._

_"Listen, we need to talk lily."_

_James saw Lily shift uncomfortably in her chair; she probably had an idea of what Alice wanted to talk about._

_"Your roommates told me you've been sneaking out of your bed for a few days now, and that once, one of them spotted you coming in at four in the morning. Also, it somehow spread, and that's why McMillan asked you that, people are thinking all kinds of stuff you know."_

_The guys looked at each other, remembering the night they saw Lily in the hallway; they also knew she didn't do any of the stuff McMillan must have thought._

_James was liking this McMillan less and less._

_"No I don't know! What are they saying?!" Lily asked angrily, but James knew her well enough to know she was nervous._

_"I don't care about that, and I know you don't give a rat's ass either lily. You can't fool me." Alice said, "Listen, I worry about you! I tried to give you time to come to me to talk on your own, but you never did-" now she sounded sad and hurt._

_"Well, you should've taken the hint then." Lily said coldly, her tone vicious._

_There was chilly silence for a while, as the two boys sat on the floor uncomfortably, until- "Remus came to talk to me yesterday."_

_Both surprised, Sirius and James glanced at each other, eyebrows raised; they hadn't expected to hear their friend's name._

_"Remus?" Lily sounded genuinely surprised, haven't been expecting that either._

_"Yeah, he was out, sneaking, one night and he told me he saw you. I know what you've been up to."_

_Sirius' and James' mouths fell to the floor. **'What! Remus figured something out that night and he didn't tell me?!** ' James thought, feeling a little betrayed._

_"O-oh yeah? And what does that have to do with you!" she asked poisonously._

**_'Why is miss Lily so rude?_ ** _' Sirius pondered. **'Just what is her secret she's so afraid people around here are going to find out?'**_

_Alice ignored both the rudeness of Lily's words, and her question entirely. "I don't actually believe they noticed right away, so I'll ask you something and you better answer honestly, otherwise I will force the answers out of you."_

_neither Sirius nor James were stupid enough to doubt that- Alice was a kind, gentle natured person, but she was a force to be reckoned with a wand, and when angered, could even top her best, red-headed, friend._

_"Since when? When did you start with this?"_

_They heard Lily mumble something unidentifiable._

_"What?" Alice asked sharply._

_"Since April!" Lily said, defeated._

_"Si-since April?! But-" Alice sounded shocked and alarmed._

_Both guys knew that that was the month when Lily Evens' parents were murdered by Death Eaters._

_It has been two months since, and while James and the rest of the student body weren't suspicious of her tired looking eyes, it appeared it was for a different reason then they originally thought._

**_'She was sneaking around at night or whatever for two months?! How did we not notice?'_ **

_"I know! I know already! Go ahead and lecture me why don't you! 'it won't help a thing', 'it's so stupid!', 'it won't bring them back!'" Lily spat, her voice shaking and her volume raised to a level that probably reached the entire Gryffindor table._

_James' felt a pang in his heart, he was such an idiot; how could he think she was all better after only a few months..._

_Lily huffed as she was getting her breath back from the yelling, as the usual chatter around them quieted down and Alice spoke softly and quietly, "I wasn't going to..."_

_When Lily spoke, her voice was harsh, and no softness was in it._

_"I'm not stopping. I won't make it easier for them; I'll be prepared for next time." she held her head high, and gave Alice an unyielding stare that the boys didn't see._

_Needless to say, Sirius was confused even more by this; **'make it easier for whom?'**_

_"I'm really proud of you Lily, and I also know your parents would've been-"_

_both boys felt really uncomfortable with this- they don't know what losing someone feels like, and they know they shouldn't listen to their privet conversation, but they saw no way of leaving without being discovered._

_"But you're still at school, and only in sixth year, they would've wanted you to enjoy your school days, and be carefree. Plus,-" she went on quickly, as to not be interrupted, "look at you! It's obvious your dead on your feet! You need to catch some sleep, and if you want we can do it together, I know it would help, only do me a favor? - don't schedule the meetings in the middle of the night, I do need my beauty sleep..."_

_Above the table Lily gave Alice a look, as she was unable to express her feeling with words, and wasn't quit sure she heard right._

_Under the table, however, was anything BUT quite; James quickly whispered his theory to Sirius, whose eyes widened. She was getting ready to fight Death Eaters._

_James wasn't sure whether Alice's plan to join Lily was the right call, but at least she won't be alone, he had no idea what kind of dangerous stuff she was trying to learn- the Patronus was one thing but he himself knows that things like transfigurations for example, were very likely to turn into an irreversible mistake._

_Than Lily suddenly jumped on Alice and hugged her, "oh thank you thank you thank you! I love you, you're an awesome friend!!! Plus your right, I'm no good to anyone so **tired**."_

_James frowned, remembering the last time he saw her face from up close- the night they saw her practicing the Patronus charm, 'she really should get some rest.'_

_"Ha ha, sure thing Lils, just don't scare me like this again." she finished sternly._

_It was Sirius' turn to frown; what does it mean? 'I DONT HAVE TIME FOR GUYS' he remembered, and didn't McGonagall said she got a low mark on the last test? Oh... Sirius suddenly envisioned his parents and shuddered, he also thought of his stupid little brother, and how dangerously close he is to the wrong side, he didn't want to think of this until he had to, he wanted his carefree days to continue until he had no choice. But for Lily it WAS real, she was already INVOLVED. He truly hoped she could let herself be young a little longer, he has grown a little fond of their red-head acquaintance, perhaps he would even help a little..._

_Lily sounded much happier, "for some reason I feel loads lighter."_

_Alice rolled her eyes and said well naturedly; "hiding a secret for two months does that to you."_

_although to be honest Alice was worried about Lily, because she had a very good idea of what her decision would be if asked to join the order near the end of her seventh year by Dumbledore, and even though she said that excect answer herself last month, she still worried about her friend, who became like her little sister during the course of their school years._

_"Come on, we'll be late for our classes."_

_And the two girls left._

**_'She's never going to relay on me like that, she won't come to me for anything, and if she needs someone to lean on, she won't turn to me.'_ ** _James thought to himself, depressed._

_**'But can you blame her? What did you do to earn her trust?'** a small voice said in the back of his head._

_He realized this was true; he was always playing around, even if it wasn't ill-hearted, he never showed her trust, with all the secrets the marauders have, so why should she? He also never once thought of the option of taking the clock off that night and talking to her honestly, and where was he now? Under a table eavesdropping to a private conversation._

_Brilliant._

_He had to do better, be better, and he needed to start by fixing Lily's image of him._

_"Come on, let's get out of here." he heard Sirius from his right._

 

 

**-End Ch.14-**


	15. The Wandering Fox Returns Home

_James opened his eyes, startled, and looked at his friends as the dream he was desperately trying to hold onto was slipping away from him._

_He sighed, and as the day went on, the heavy, unexplainable, feeling in his stomach slowly faded._

 

* * *

 

 

Lily was laying unconscious in the hospital wing, in what could only possibly be a series of dreams;

She was standing in an old, unused Hogwarts classroom, and she wasn't alone. She and the crowd were close, but she only cared for the little boy beyond the mirror, the one she couldn't reach. Still, she tried putting her hand gently on his shoulder, telling him she'll help him the next time he looks at the mirror, promising him the solution, when the dream ended and another followed.

She heard a voice, high and cold that made her shiver with fear.

"Bow to death Harry...it might even be painless...I would not know...I have never died..."

Harry...something stirred inside of Lily, _Harry_...

She has heard his name, heard his voice, in other such dreams...

"Crucio!" the cold voice said, and Lily's head was filled with a scream...Harry's scream, she knew.

She can't let the cold voice kill him, she had to help him, and she had to DO something! She had to help Harry.

She struggled and fought, determined.

The connection...He mustn't break the connection..."Your father is coming"...

Suddenly she stopped; she felt as though she did it, she helped him.  She felt at peace. And then she was somewhere Green- she could sense the darkness- it was night time- and it was the Forbidden Forest. She was being called this time, she knew. They all were. She looked around; they were all here for him. For Harry. **_She_** was here. In a way, this was a memory of hers, just outside of time and space- outside of her life-time.

It wasn't natural that she was there, she knew. She's been stuck between such odd dreams for a while now. Now, she was walking with him, giving him strength, but he was so strong already.

He was going to come back, she was positive, or she wouldn't have walked him so peacefully. But he couldn't know. "You're so brave." She told him truthfully, knowing the right of her words.

Lily was there, seeing it, feeling it, but she couldn't change what was happening. She could just let herself be controlled by the Lily whose memories she was invading.  She was already used to it. She also doubted she'd remember all this when she finally woke up.

Sometimes when Amelia, the child, is awake she can also watch, take a break and rest inside. Strange as that felt.

They were kind- much kinder then she expected; Peter, Sirius, and …James.

Perhaps Remus was right, when they're not being stupid on purpose, they can be sort of kind…

She's seen the way James looked at Amelia sometimes; like there was something not right, like he missed _Lily_.

When Lily became overwhelmed by memories of her life, her living future, and past, she knew the end was nearing; Amelia was starting to feel the natural pull of Death, she will soon be at peace, knowing that what was left of her family are safe, Amelia will some fade. Lily expected to see Tuny and Sev again; happy to look at her lovely parents' faces once more, as in her time they're already dead. What Lily had not expected were the memories of the future – her death repeated itself in her mind over and over again, her words and Voldemort's laughter echoing like a never-ending nightmare.

Her consciousness was tired, rigid, almost. Like when you're left too long under a stunning spell. But when it also means the spell has been on you for too long, and you can sometimes break is, shatter it.

" _Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!_ "

Over and over again, she couldn't take it anymore, like the dreams covered everything else and didn't know where else to go, and ended up stuck on this one moment of her death. The cold heartless laughter echoed again, as the baby clutched the back of her shirt from it crate.

With great effort and even greater willpower Lily broke the spells and pushed the nightmare away, shutting the door firmly shut, and muffling the sounds. At last, her head was dark and silent, and she rested, allowing her consciousness to forget… to erase… she will get those memories back, in time, when she is ready; when they come to pass… they are all part of her existence, after all.

She will live her death, and she will live her afterlife, but right now she needed to focus on just living life.

And her mind shut itself down, resting, healing, quietly.

Soon, she knew.

 

* * *

 

James Potter did his best not to wince under Minerva McGonagall's stern expression, as she silently stared him down.

Finally she spoke, breaking the choking silence.

"And so, why are you in my office Mr. Potter? I do not remember asking you to interrupt my quite afternoon."

"Sorry Professor."

"Other than being called in to answer for your usual shenanigans, I don't believe you have ever graced my office with your presence willingly before." She raised her eyebrow inquiringly.

James gritted his teeth; McGonagall seemed stern, but was always willing to leave her door open for her students, and James was painfully aware that he did not receive this welcome probably because of what happened to Evans, McGonagall's favorite Gryffindor (though she'll never confess to it).

James was painfully aware that his best mate, Sirius Black, will likely disown him for this.

"I came to answer for my usual shenanigans…" he muttered.

"Pardon?" She demanded. "Speak up Potter."

James sighed. "It was me; I stupefied the Slytherin first years Professor."

For a silly moment James wondered why McGonagall's eyebrows disappeared, and then he realized they were both raised why higher than they should be in her surprise.

"This is certainly a surprise Mr. Potter. What brought on this sudden change of attitude?"

James looked at her, and knew why he chose to confessed to her and not to Dumbledore or any other teacher; she was fair, no matter how grumpy she may have been because of Evans' accident. Dumbledore was always a bit too shrewd to always be fair, James knew. Besides, faced with her no-nonsense look, he knew there's no going back or lying his way out of it now. _No regrets_ , James thought.

"What happened to Evans was not my fault Professor," James couldn't stop the words, nor the blush as he realized how it sounded like a lame excuse. "But…" _If I didn't screw up, the accident wouldn't have happened._ "But it sort of… was… I guess."

"Which one is it Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked dryly.

"I just – I think I'd feel better, if I, you know…" James muttered, looking down. Confessing is the worst, he realized.

"If you came forward, is that it?" When James nodded, McGonagall pointedly waited until he looked at her again before she went on.

"Well Mr. Potter, I will not pretend that any of your actions are acceptable here, for both of our sakes. I can't exonerate you for simply telling me the truth of your actions, nor does this make a wrong right –"

"I know." James said miserably.

"However, I do believe adding to the detentions already handed to you by the Headmaster recently will be sufficient as you are a seventh year, you understand what you have done enough to come to me and own up to it, and to be perfectly frank Potter, you yourself ought to know that even for you this past week has been unacceptable. Yet I am reluctant to expel a seventh year student I know will pass his final exams due to _lack of_ _common sense at un-opportune moments_. So here is my offer, more detentions, all of which will be writing lines about ethics and what borders between funny and moronic. As for forgiveness, well, you and I know that I am not the one you wish to be forgiven by."

James nodded, throat tight. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone Professor."

"Truly?" McGonagall asked, as though telling him not to kid himself.

James swallowed and realized as much as he understood what type of a teacher she is, she understood what kind of student he is.

"I… didn't mean for _this_ level of hurt." This morning James finally went down to the Great Hall for food, having avoided crowded places until now, too tied to deal with what others think happened. But this morning, when he did, he heard how properly mortified some of those 11 year old kids have been, unable to move in their beds and not knowing why. He's never felt more shit in his life, especially because he hasn't given them a second thought, imagining them handling it like he, a seventh year, would have.

" _That_ I am inclined to believe." She told him, a corner of her lips almost stretching into a grin. "The detentions will begin as soon as Miss Evans is well enough to leave the infirmary, and your special guard duties end, is that understood?"

"Yes Professor."

"Very good, now off you go Mr. Potter, I'm quite busy enough, that is unless there's another act of blatant disregard for school rules you'd like to confess to?"

"No Professor!" James jumped to his feet; he certainly doesn't want to confess to those! He could actually wind up in Azkaban. "Thanks for your time Professor." He called, whisking out of her office quickly.

"What a surprise." He thought he heard her mutter behind him, as he closed the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius came over to the hospital wing bed where Red-Guess-Who was sitting up at, holding a book open, and Remus and Peter sat around her, chatting carefully.

The girl looked over when Sirius sat in a chair next to Remus, staring at her hard. He had a funny feeling that it might actually be Evans, after all this time, but maybe Amelia liked books – trust Remus to give a ten year old a book.

"Hello Princess." The Head Girl called sarcastically, grinning.

Instead of blushing Sirius jumped in the air, whooping. "YES! I DID IT, YOU'RE BACK!"

"Sit down Padfoot! You didn't _do_ anything!" Remus huffed, annoyed.

"Trust him to take all the credit." Peter sniggered as an affronted looking Pomfrey showed up.

It was clear she heard Sirius from her office and was offended. "All you did, Mr. Black, was raising your voice in my hospital wing, bothering the patient."

Sirius relented under her glare. "Yes madam Pomfrey."

"Hmffh! Do keep it down!" She called, marching back to her office when they all promised to do so, even Lily, the patient (Everyone was somewhat frightened of the mediwitch).

"Prongs know the happy news?" Sirius asked around, after Remus cast a _Muffliato_ on Pomfrey's door.

"Happy news? Didn't know you liked me that much Black." Lily said, genuinely surprised.

"If you turn out okay from this Evans I'll be thrilled; it's been a guilt-tripped week." Sirius told her honestly, not expecting to have had a hand in landing Evans into quite such a predicament.

"Haa, guilt." Lily nodded, settling back contently. "Had you suddenly confessed to me your undying love, Black, I'd have thought there was still something wrong with my head." She said sincerely.

Sirius smirked appreciatively. "I'll leave the undying love confessions to James."

Lily frowned. "Great, Pomfrey will ban all visitors after that." She huffed, and Sirius chuckled, like he could already see it in his head.

"Would you cut him a bit of slack? He's felt pretty shite about all of this, even though it was mostly Pete's fault." Remus said sincerely, trying to help James out with Lily.

Peter stumbled with his words. "Again, I'm really sorry about that Evans, Professor Dumbledore made me swear to never use potions like that – I'm really –"

"Yes, it's fine Pettigrew." Lily said, looking exasperated, and Sirius was left with no doubt Peter has been shooting apologies ever since she opened her eyes.

"And speaking of James…" Sirius looked around at his friends.

Remus shrugged. "I'd have gone to get him, but his shift was supposed to start already, so I figured I'd tell him when he shows."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You two are such couch-potatoes."

Peter glared at him, while shooting Evans apologetic expressions, altogether coming off as rather unhinged.

"Like you're not." Remus scoffed. "He's late though – it's rare!" He added, seeing Lily's doubtful look he ever arrived anywhere on time.

"Didn't say anything." Lily muttered.

Remus glared at her. "Like I don't know you. James is reliable."

Lily stared, incredulous and Sirius had to wonder if, out of all the batty stories Remus has told her about Prongs to help out their mate over the years of their friendship, if this one was the most far-fetched.

Sirius sniggered when Lily was apparently so shocked she didn't even answer.

"So what do we do today? We can finally go outside, I feel like a vampire after so long inside doors." Sirius said, longing for some sun.

"Er –" Evans held up her book pointedly. "We already voted."

"Peter was outnumbered." Remus shrugged, taking out his own book.

Sirius puffed out, unwilling to go down without a fight.

"Evans, you just spent the past week in the hospital wing. There's no way we're letting you spend today stuck inside as well, reading some dusty old book." Sirius stated, as though pained he had to state it at all.

"I like my dusty old book." Lily protested. "Besides, if I try to leave now, Pomfrey will chop me up and then chain me to the bed." Lily glanced at the office door to make sure she wasn't overheard.

"Been there done that." Remus muttered unhappily. "And she really will." He confirmed from experience.

"I am not readying a book!"

"The real question is, Black, _can_ you read a book?" Evans demanded.

"Oh I can read a book! If this is a challenge, you will lose Evans! Gimme that!" Sirius grabbed Rmeus' book and stubbornly started reading it, missing the smirks Evans and Remus gave each other.

Sirius found himself readying a paragraph about the possible methods to dry flabberwarms, and honestly wondered why he was friends with Remus, hoping Prongs will be here soon.

 

**-End Ch.15-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you Jily fans i post my updates on my fics on my tumblr blog - you can follow me and get all the news - SheRipper-fanficer


	16. The Woe of the Annoying Padfoot

_Sirius found himself readying a paragraph about the possible methods to dry flabberwarms, and honestly wondered why he was friends with Remus, hoping Prongs will be here soon._

 

* * *

 

 

James stared at the hospital wing doors, reluctant. He'd rather confess to McGonagall some more, then confess to Padfoot about confessing to McGonagall.

Not for fear, but because Padfoot was going to be so _annoying_.

He stood there forever, until he brought himself into a state – _get in there, throw it in his face, yeah, see what he says then – he'll be pissed, but pissed is still better then annoying – because when Padfoot chooses to be annoying, he is ANNOYING! Go in there, and just say it, like – what-are-you-gonna-do?!_

James burst through the door before he could regret it, and arched over to his three friends, sitting around Amelia Bones, in his state all James noted but didn't comment on how Remus was making the afterlife suck, probably, by shoving such a stupidly big looking book in front of frikking ten year old!

"Prongs! It's a miracle -!" Padfoot started, cheerful.

"Pomfrey here? 'Cause I'm gonna start yelling – sorry Amelia –" James threw at her, sort of sorry he chose to do this here now as she had no idea what was going on.

" _Muffliato_ is set up, but Lily's –"

" _Not_ _now_ _Remmy!_ Sirius! I told McGonagall I stupefied the first years!" he threw at his face, finally getting it out.

"WHAT?!" Sirius demanded, thunderstruck, his entire expression changing.

"Yeah! This is my what-will-you-do-about-it attitude and I'm sticking with it!"

"Blasphemy!!" Sirius breathed dramatically.

"Sirius blasphemy is when –"

"I know what it means Moony! Blasphemy against the holiness of The Marauders' code! Shame upon the cult –"

"Cult?" Peter asked, rolling his eyes, though it didn't stop the rent.

"-Shame upon the _faith_! The order of Mischief –"

James groaned loudly, nearly losing it – Sirius chose to be annoying and he could go on and on for bloody months when he wants to. James pulled at his hair in frustration "Padfoot _please_! Don't. Be. Annoying!" James begged.

"Screw you! You pissed all over our code of arms –"

"We don't have a code of arms!" James nearly screamed.

"- you're getting Annoying until Christmas!"  Sirius declared. "And Remus is hereby my best-best mate from now on, until you get back in my good graces –"

"I'm no one's replacement!" Remus spluttered with indignation.

"At least you were thought of." Peter called, glaring at Sirius.

The words _'until Christmas'_ echoed in James' head. He looked at Sirius; he meant it.

" _FINE!_ Be fucking annoying until Christmas, see if I give a rat's ass-! "

"Hey!" Peter stood up, angry.

"- Sorry Pete –" James looked his way, noticing Amelia staring at him. He groaned again, letting his frustrations out. "And I just said fuck in front of a ten year old girl – I _seriously_ hate you right now Padfoot!"

"Hey! You usurper," Sirius started passionately, as James rolled his eyes at the _usurper_ comment. "I didn't choose to be a shit Marauder, you did, don't think making cute little jokes about my name will fix this Prongs – urgghhh I can't even use your _nickname_ anymore! It's spoiled! It's all spoiled! I'm going to spend the holidays readying out History of Magic books at you, and slapping your hand whenever you try taking a bite out of your food – "

"Oh **_come on_** Sirius!" James begged, knowing he'll do it. "It's not a big deal, and I didn't rat _you_ out -!"

"Oi!"

"Sorry again Pete, but _really_ , stop taking it so personally!" James huffed.

"What did McGonagall say?" Remus asked, curious.

James got out a breathe, and lowered his voice, not wanting to yell at Remus as he was yelling at Sirius for being, well, Sirius.

"That I fu- that I _screwed_ up, more detentions, and that –" James hoped they'd think the blush of embarrassment was because of his row with Padfoot. "-never mind… lack of common sense might've come up…" he mumbled.

"I'm going to our dorm – I need to do something!" Sirius spat, marching away.

"Don't do it bitch!" James warned.

"I think the house elves here at Hogwarts deserve a nice gift this Christmas – all your shirts will go to good use – I'm not their master so they won't mind –"

"Sirius I'm sorry." James growled; he didn't really want to say it, but Sirius managed to weed it out of him.

Sirius paused by the door, suspicious.

"… We okay?" James tried.

"No, we're not okay, you're still getting Annoying till Christmas, but you get to keep your shirts." Sirius bit, walking back to them reluctantly.

James took it as the compromise that it was. "Fine."

"Fine!"

James felt like he just finished three hundred Quidditch matches. He looked around.

"Can you spare a chair Remmy, I'm all out of any ruddy energy I had before I came here – thanks." James nodded, trying to get the tension out of his shoulders now that the fight was over (he failed anyways, Padfoot was still gonna give him hell).

James rubbed his temples, closing his eyes. Honestly, he'd rather face three angry Lily Evans' on his own, then have to deal with Annoying Padfoot -

"Gee thanks Potter."

"That'll teach you not to shit on our code next time."

James barely registered that he's said his last thought out load, or Sirius' comment. He looked up to where Amelia Bones was supposed to be, but instead he saw Lily Evans.

He looked at Remus and Peter for confirmation.

"Yep, Lily's back. We tried to tell you James, but –" Remus was cut off as James' head finally caught up to it all and he jumped from the chair.

"Are you okay?" He demanded.

"Er- sure. But maybe don't hex me anytime soon." She shrugged, awkward.

"How do you feel?" Then he turned on Remus and Peter "You let me argue with Padfoot when –" James rolled his eyes at his friends. "Does Dumbledore know she's awake?"

" _She's_ right here Potter, ask her yourself." Lily Evans said dryly.

James grinned, finally sure that it really is her sitting in front of him, but he was still worried. "Sorry, are you okay? Can I call Pomfrey for you –"

"Dumbledore visited right after I woke up, so it's fine."

"Apparently Lily got Amelia's memories, when she and her mother were both murd-"

"Write it in the papers, why don't you, Remus!" Evans reddened, upset.

"Sorry." Remus looked bashful, used to spitting out answers from class without thinking.

James was quite for a bit, but since she didn't want to address the point he shifted the topic with his next comment. "Are there going to be any lasting effects from this? Are you going to be okay?"

Evans sighed, giving him a look, and then she said "No lasting effects, whatever spiritual journey I was on is lost on me, like waking up from a dream and forgetting it all. So it's fine, apologize and I'll forgive you, okay Potter? I was the one who started the whole thing anyways, I should've left your punishment to the teachers, so I might as well take some of the blame."

James blinked at her, winded.

"Haa, I think I forgot my favorite quill in the library Peter!" Remus gave a horrible obvious attempt at being tactful. "Let's go get it together."

James closed his eyes, then opened them, still as red when he closed them; Remus was nice, but he sucked at being tactful. This got awkward on a whole other level now.

Remus and Peter grabbed each of Sirius arms and dragged him with, when he ignored them, which made it all worse.

When they left and James couldn't take the silence anymore he sat back in his chair, not knowing what to do or say.

"You got all of it then?" he asked, jokingly.

"About half – Black can be even more annoying than usual, apparently, when he wants, I didn't get what Pettigrew's problem with rats was all about, and for some reason Remus is either a genius wizard who casts a fantastic _Muffliato_ , or Pomfrey is dead in her office. And you confessed to McGonagall. Did I leave anything out?"

"…You got all of it. I'll go check up on Pomfrey." James said numbly, walking stiffly to the madam's office to avoid Lily Evans.

Pomfrey was sleeping, as it turns out, and had cast several silencing charms because she assumed it will be a mercy, with Sirius in the infirmary.

James apologized for bothering her and assured her she can sleep longer, and that he'll call her if anything is wrong.

When he came back to Lily Evans she watched as he walked back to her bedside and sat down.

"I'm sorry." James didn't look at her.

"Like I said, don't hex me anytime soon, and we're fine."

"…I'm not sorry about that." He told her, looking like she shouldn't have expected him to be sorry about that. "Come on," he said when she looked at him coldly. "you were in a killing mood – it was self defense – and everything else was Pete's fault." James shrugged. "It happens in schools like Hogwarts sometimes, when students mess around with magic."

"So what are you actually sorry for, then?"

James wouldn't look at her as he detected her displeased tone.

"For the first years. I knew you'd be mad, and I knew I could get away with it."

"Why'd you tell McGonagall it was you, if you could get away with it?"

"It was stupid, I was aiming for the seventh years – I'm not into scaring little kids shitless." James frowned at her. "But I was going through some stuff, and I just – I couldn't leave the Slytherins alone that night, even though they didn't actually do anything. I saw some of them painting skulls on their forearms with ink during Potions class and I just snapped." James admitted.

"Well fuck Potter, that was really honest."

James chuckled. "Thanks. So why were you so angry that day? You don't usually go for the kill like that."

She blinked at him. "I was, actually, angry about other things… I'm sorry too; I guess I took it out on you guys a bit."

They sat in comfortable silence when James said "My dad's an Aurer, and he got hurt. He was attacked by Death Eaters." He blurted.

He didn’t know what to expect from Evans; they barely ever talked like this before.

"After the attack last summer when I lost both of my parents, my sister was the only family I had left. I tried reaching out to her, but she shut me down; we've been on bad terms for years."

"Sorry."

"Me too."

That evening Dumbledore gathered some of the students and offered them a position in The Order of the Phoenix.

James and Evans locked eyes, and he knew they were both going to accept.

 

**-End Ch.16-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you Jily fans i post my updates on my fics on my tumblr blog - you can follow me and get all the news - 
> 
> SheRipper-fanficer


	17. The Strength To Walk Your Path

_That evening Dumbledore gathered some of the students and offered them a position in The Order of the Phoenix._

_James and Evans locked eyes, and he knew they were both going to accept._

 

* * *

 

 

Lily Evans was discharged from the hospital wing, surrounded by many rumors, and quickly, time passed at the next Hogsmeade visit was scheduled.

"Prongs!"

James turned his head as he came out of Zonko's.

Sirius was waving at him, a pretty girl around his arm.

James just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"What did Sirius want?" Peter asked, as he and Remus joint James outside in the snowy Hogsmeade road.

"Showing off his new friend and saying he probably won't be joining us."

The both of them didn't even blink. "Oh."

They chatted all the way to the three broomsticks, and James saw a flicker of red through the window.

"Let's go in, I feel a dangerous feeling of freezing down in my-"

"Alright! You really don't need to elaborate James." Remus said quickly, as his friend smirked.

They went in and James spotted Lily instantly. She was sitting with a woman that had short black hair.

The bar was crowded, as everyone was trying to elude the freezing weather.

They sat in and empty window table to the left of the door, when Peter spotted the red-head as well.

"Hey that's Lily right? And hey! Is that Alice?" he said happily.

Remus looked at them and shot James a suspicious glare, while said person was resolutely ignoring him.

"Why **_is it_**? Would you look at that Peter, I had no idea!" he said theatrically.

Remus rolled his eyes. He turned to look at them again.

"Whatever, we shouldn't bother them. I bet they didn't get to meet in a while… it also looks serious?" he said, frowning.

James agreed; Alice kept shifting in her seat.

"Hey guys, check out what I found in Zonko's! I think it's a new product…"

And the next ten minutes passed by as all three of them tried to figure out what the weird device in Peter's hands was.

It was sharp and pointy, purple, and had a twisted looking eye painted on the front.

They all failed, as they were all getting more and more excited at what it could be.

"Oh I think they're leaving." Remus noticed.

James looked their way and managed to catch Alice's eye. He and the guys waved, and she waved back, somewhat slyly.

Lily didn't see them, but headed straight to the door.

James turned back, a little disappointed.

"Come on, I think I have a spell to figure out this product." Remus said, pointing his wand at the object.

"Errm guys? They're standing right outside our window…" Peter said, looking uncomfortable.

The other two turned, and in the confusion Remus' spell hit the device and a voice filled their table.

"-I will. I'm sorry if what I said scared you Lily-"

"That's Alice!' Remus jumped.

Lily's voice followed. "I needed to know." She sounded cold, and somewhat older.

The girls hugged for a little too long, which lasted enough to magnify a feeling of worry that started in James, and then Alice Apparated away.

James decided to keep watch on whether or not Lily will go back inside, or leave.

The minutes passed by and she was still on the same spot, rooted.

 

* * *

 

"This is terrible."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating."

"This is a disaster."

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"I want to kill myself."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Look, just because you found out James isn't as terribly obnoxious as you thought, doesn't mean you have to start liking him or something."

They were sitting in the three broomsticks, as it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Alice Prewett came to visit Lily, who at the moment was looking like a downright mess.

They sat in silence for a while, sipping their butterbeers, until-

"My entire view of life is ruined."

"That's going a little overboard."

Lily sighed in defeat. "Fine. Tell me about you, how has your life been since graduation?"

Alice shrugged. "I wanted to be a teacher, you know that."

Lily nodded. "And I know you'll make a good one- kids love you!"

She smiled. "Thanks Lily. But with everything that's been going on-well, I decided on becoming and Auror. To help and stuff."

Lily stared. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "And is there something else you're doing…for the war?"

Alice shot her a look quickly. ' _She didn't mean….'_

"Like what?" she asked, her voice a little high pitched.

Lily avoided looking at her. "You know… I don't know."

Alice gulped. "That made no sense Lily." She was reworded with a nervous laugh.

Alice turned her whole body towards Lily with so much speed and urgency, that Lily jumped.

"Listen to me Lily," she said her voice low and stern. "It's completely up to you, and I know you think you know what you're signing up for- but you don't. No, you don't." she said fiercely, not allowing her to interrupt. "It's not how it was with your parents, they'll expect it, and it could end very badly. I'm not going to lie to you- we're not doing well. We're much outnumbered, and I came here fully aware that this might be the last time you'll see me."

Lily's eyes widened with fear and alarm.

Good.

" _Think about it._ This is something I took for me, but I don't want you to think you have to. I will support your decision no matter what, but only if you do it for yourself-  not for your parents."

By the time she finished she was panting. The silence was suffocating.

For a moment Alice thought Lily was going to yell at her.

But then-

"I know. And it will be. For me I mean. It's not just people like my parents they're _hunting_." She said the word with disgust. "It's also people like me."

She was very pale now, but was looking at Alice with determination. "Thank you for being honest with me."

Alice nodded. Maybe she **was** ready for this.

Alice smiled, though it felt tense. "On a happier note, I'm getting married!"

She laughed when she saw Lily's mouth fall.

"No way! Congratulations! To whom?" Lily asked excitedly, though Alice knew she was still shaken from their previews conversation.

She glared daggers into her best friend. "Frank! Obviously."

Lily gave a sheepish look. "Ha ha, right."

The awkward silence that followed ended as Lily hastily asked when the ceremony was going to be.

Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat, finishing the last of her butterbeer.

"I… can't tell you."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Well, ok. Where is it going to be held?"

"Emm- can't say either."

She looked puzzled. "You haven't decided yet?"

 _'Boy she wasn't making this easy.'_ Thought Alice.

"We did, Lils, but we have to keep it a secret because if it spreads Deatheaters could find out!"

She blinked. "Oh. Hadn't really…thought of that."

Alice shrugged. "Yeah. Well me and Frank are both Aurores now, so everybody that shows to our wedding is immediately branded as an Anti to You-Know-Who, so all the gusts will be in danger and the identity of all the- you know… **_members_** could be revealed."

Alice saw Lily's face, full of emotions. She clearly didn't think about it to that extend. She smiled at her kindly. "It's alright to take the time to think about it a little more. Dumbledore won't mind, I'm sure he'll understand and respect your decision."

She nodded, but she seemed a bit unsure as to what she was agreeing to.

Alice checked her watch. "I have to go Lils, I'll owl you okay?" she said gently.

She looked her in the eyes suddenly, and whispered intensely. "If it's not during my seventh year you have to invite me to your wedding. I don't care if that endangers me, Voldemort be dammed if I miss my best friend's- my _sister's_ \- wedding."

Alice felt a sting in her eyes. "I see you as a sister too." She said quietly.

Lily didn't look away from her eyes. "If you don't owl me once a month to tell me you're well, I'll do you in myself."

Alice smiled at her. "I promise."

They got up from the table and walked outside.

Alice saw James Potter, sitting with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, waving at them and she waved back, smiling. _'Well this should get interesting from now on.'_

Lily ignored them- if she even noticed them, Alice couldn't be sure. She walked straight to the door, not saying a word and not looking sideways.

Once they were outside they went to stand in a deserted corner.

Alice looked to the ground.

"Promise me you'll be well." Lily said same serious tone as before.

Alice sighed. "I promise. I'm sorry if I scared you Lily, it's just-"

She shook her head. "I needed to know."

Alice nodded. They hugged and after Lily gave Alice a squeezing hug that lasted for five minutes, they separated.

"Bye."

"Yeah." Alice waved one last time and Apparated.

 

**-End Ch. 17-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left! You guys excited?!


	18. Companionship

_James decided to keep watch on whether or not Lily will go back inside or leave._

_The minutes passed by and she was still on the same spot, rooted._

 

* * *

 

 

Lily stood in the freezing cold, resolutely ignoring it, and started at the spot where Alice disappeared.

She must have been there for about a half hour, thinking, when she heard someone call her.

"Lily?"

James was standing beside her, looking uncomfortable. "Err- we saw you guys from the window." He pointed to a glass window right next to her, where she saw Remus and Peter sitting and looking at her; Remus concerned and Peter a bit confused.

"We saw Alice leave and well- we got worried when you didn't come back inside… Aren't you freezing?"

Finally she took her eyes off the spot where Alice disappeared from. She looked at James and saw his concern.

She felt ashamed that she didn't let herself see that he changed before now, and even more that she was complaining about something so stupid to Alice, when they didn't even have that much time together.

Perhaps this was all the time they had together; she might never see her again.

She looked in his hazel eyes and felt her own sting.

' _I can't cry. Not when Alice didn't.'_ she rubbed her eyes and hoped James would assume it was because she was tired. "Y-Yeah. I'm just… getting a cold, probably." She was painfully aware that her voice was shaking.

She looked away from him, staring at the snow in the floor. "I'm gonna go back to school, I'll see you later." She turned away from him and started towards the road that leads to Hogwarts, when she was stopped by his hand, which he extended in front of her, blocking her way.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, and she heard an emotion in his voice she couldn't understand.

She shook her head, with her side to him, looking the other, not trusting her voice.

He didn't say anything for a long time and, slowly, she turned to look at him questioningly.

His hazel eyes bore into hers and she knew he wasn't going to let her leave.

"What?!" she demanded, as a couple of tears escaped her.

He didn't look away, though his star intensified.

"What's wrong?"

"She's going to die." Lily said business-like.

James' eyes widened with alarm. "Who? Alice? Why, what happened?!" he demanded.

Lily looked at the snow. "She's a Pureblood. She has no business fighting this war. She should be avoiding it, keeping her head down and sitting idly by until it's over. But she can't ignore it- because of me. And now-she's going to die. I just know it." The snow was so white. Clean. Empty.

"…Even us Purebloods have business with this war. This blood frenzy is the excuse for everything Voldemort is doing- and that's our very name he's soiling."

"Stop giving me crap Potter- you know that's not a strong enough reason to put your life on the line."

"Maybe it is-!"

" _Pride_?" Lily looked at him. Still a boy.  

She looked at him for a long minute, and decided he wouldn't be able to understand, not until he had to fight for his own life, or watch helplessly as someone he loves is tortured or murdered.

He couldn't understand… But Alice could.

She saw it in her eyes today; it was easy to spot, once you knew what to look for.

Thinking about what her best friend had to endure this last year, and what she had to go through, Lily couldn't control herself anymore.

She looked at his inviting eyes and, turning her body to face his, hugged him tightly. She let her tears fall freely.

She could feel his chest going up and down beneath his many layers, and felt his hair across her cheek- it was surprisingly soft. She guessed her own hair was a mess, like the rest of her.

He didn't ask or say anything, but simply hugged her back, just as tightly, and for that Lily was grateful.

 

* * *

 

"Thanks." Lily said, as she dried her eyes with the handkerchief James handed her.

"I still can't believe you carry with you a handkerchief."

He shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

They were walking side by side along the road to Hogwarts.

"I always do."

She gave a small chuckle. "If you had told me that last week, I wouldn't have believed you."

He shot her a look, and quickly looked back to the road in front of them, with so much speed, she wasn't sure she hadn't imagined it.

"Just because I'm a marauder doesn't mean I can't be a gentleman, you know." He joked, smiling slightly.

"You know, this name you guys came up with- Marauders- …It's pretty cool." She confessed.

This time she was sure he looked at her- and with surprise. "If you had complimented our prank group nickname before last week, I would've thought you were someone else on Polijuice potion."

She laughed.

"But too bad the nicknames are horrible! I mean, I get Prongs- because of the terrible hair, but the rest just doesn't make sense."

To be truthful, she figured out Remus' secret in forth year after Sev hinted her to the right direction, and in fifth she figured out the others' secret- if it's really what she thinks- thanks to they're obvious nicknames for each other. None of them were aware of that, of course. James and Sirius were excellent at Transfiguration, and now she was pretty positive Pettigrew was in on it too, and his form, if her intuition is correct after his reactions in the hospital wing, is a rat.

She didn't mind, she thought it was sweet, what they did for their friend. That was one of the reasons she could never truly HATE James and Sirius; if they were willing to do something like that for a friend, they can't be THAT horrible. She kept their secret, and even tried to discourage Severus from bothering Remus.

…But that didn't mean she can't _tease_ them about it.

It was hard not to laugh at James' expression.

She knew how hard it must be for him to be an animagi and not brag about it, but she figured it was healthy for him.

"It is NOT because of the hair! And my hair isn't terrible!"

She arranged her face into a politely intrigued expression. "Then what's it about then?"

She wondered if his form was a deer.

He looked nervous, as though wildly looking for something to say. She fought back a giggle.

"B-Because… I-I-I'm…" He seemed lost for words.

She smirked. "Because…?" she gestured with her hand for him to continue, encouraging him, and pretended not to notice his panic.

"Err- It actually is my hair, you know… It was Sirius' stupid idea and it sort of stuck."

Now THAT'S believable, too bad his face looked as though he was a little kid who got his candy stolen.

Lily would bet a hundred gallons that it was killing him not to tell her he was capable of doing something so difficult.

It was really hard to believe, Lily was willing to admit, she was greatly impressed by it herself. She thought about trying to be animagi herself, but she wasn't that good at transfiguration. Unlike James and Sirius, who she knew were very good; which meant they helped Peter out as well.

They went on walking for a while in silence, as James quietly pouted and Lily was feeling much happier.

Once they reached the gates, Lily turned to him.

She noticed his hair- it looked blacker than usual, since they were standing in the shadows, and slightly more wild (If that was possible).

She smiled a genuine smile and looked him in the eyes, through his glasses.

"Thank you for cheering me up, and…everything else." She felt her face heat up as she remembered hugging him.

He smiled back, his poutiness disappearing immediately. "No problem Lily."

She liked the way he said her name, without arrogance, just, well, Lily.

It sounded nice.

_At least I know he doesn't make fun of me._

James didn't do anything, just stood there, saying he'll see her later, and if she wants to talk or whatever to stop by the head dormitories. But as he talked Lily's heart gave a small loop.

Her smile disappeared and she felt her face redden. Thankfully James had turned away already, and didn't notice.

Because her face was red, like, really red.

He sniggered about something and headed into the entrance hall, the main way into the castle, waving.

Unbelievably, she turned redder. Not even to herself could she explain why on earth she suddenly came to fancy him – perhaps now that they were on better terms and she stopped frowning at his behavior it was hard to ignore the handsome seventeen year old with the nice free smile that could light up a town when it wants to, or burn in to the ground when he wants to.

Or maybe it was Remus bloody Lupin, begging for seven years for her to give him a chance because he was decent, when he felt like it, and now that James finally got his shit together somewhat this year – prank on the first years and her accident not included – she unconsciously just tested the waters and her mind decided it would be okay to crush on him.

No! It wasn't okay! Where was Alice when she needed her?!

She didn't even realize she called him back when she did, "James!"

James Potter circled back, hesitant and confused. "Yeah?"

Lily walked over, meeting him half way and fumbled with her fingers, unsure. "We sort of came back early, would you like to spend the time with me, until everyone else returns?"

James almost stumbled through the snow. "uh –yeah – is that okay?"

"Yeah, I'd actually like it. Come on." She told him and grabbed his arm to help him out of the snow he sunk into, and back inside the castle. "Tell me what James Potter is like, when he's not making me angry."

"Aha – well…" he chuckled, suddenly a bit pink as he took out a letter from his pocket. "My mom sent me a letter this morning, dad's okay."

Lily smiled. "Finally some good news. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks – he even retired, it really calmed me down – hey, how's it going with that sister of yours?"

They walked slowly through the halls of Hogwarts, talking leisurely, not even sure where they were planning on ending up.

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear James,_

_Your father is soon going to be discharged from the hospital. He'll be alright, so please don't worry about it- and calm Sirius too for me will you?_

_We've wanted to tell you your father is finally resigning from work (About time, if you ask me) he's just old! Finally, he understood it! Really, you boys need to listen to me more often..._

_I hope you and Sirius are well, please rest assured I'll take care of your silly father -otherwise who will I play cards with?!- So enjoy your last stay at Hogwarts with your friends._

_Much love, Mom_

_P.S- I heard from Sirius that young lad, Remus, might have something juicy to tell, about one such McKinnon? You better have all the details for me James, or don't expect a welcoming Christmas! Also, do give this bored old lady details if there's any interesting progress with your love life!_

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
